Never Ending
by Grymmarie
Summary: Sarah is pulled between two worlds; lost and confused she seeks out The Goblin King for help. What she doesn't know that he too is in trouble. She may have learned to be careful what to wish for but will she learn to accept the consequences of her actions? Original Characters Owned By Jim Henson
1. How you turned my world

Sarah had finally cleaned up the last of the confetti from the impromptu party thrown by her new friends when she heard her parents pulling up into the drive. She ran down the stairs as they entered the front door. "Welcome home!" She greeted them with a joyful voice as she hugged them.

"Thank you sweetie." Her father hugged her back.

"Sarah, you're still up? How's Toby?" Karen asked.

"He's passed out."

"Did he give you any trouble?" Karen slipped her jacket off and handed it to Robert. Sarah held back a nervous laugh but shook her head in reply. "Well good. It's past midnight, aren't you tired?"

"A little I guess." She wasn't tired at all; with the past events whirling in her mind she wanted to write it all down before she forgot it, if she ever did. "I'll get to bed soon, I wanted to finish reading the last chapter of my book." She said as she headed back upstairs. "Night!" With that she ducked back into her empty room. The singing goblins still rang in her thoughts, the dancing still vibrated through her bones. It was the most fun she had ever had. Sarah took a seat at her desk, grabbing note pad from a drawer and began to scribble everything down. An hour past when she heard her parents enter their room. She kept quiet and listened till she heard nothing left moving in the house before focusing back to writing down her adventures. A few hours past when she felt completed. _'Read it in the morning with fresh eyes._' She reminded herself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sarah to pass out, all the excitement caught up with her leaving her drained of energy. Sweet slumber called to her, taking her into the deep dreamstate. Sarah found herself on a bench in the park on a warm day. Hoggle was there, Sir Didymus and Ludo too, The Firey Gang, and more goblins scattered about playing. She lifted her hand holding a tea cup and on the rim was a little blue worm. Sarah smiled at him but a barren feeling filled her._ 'My dear?'_ she heard the worm ask, but felt no need to respond as she looked around. _'Something's missing.'_ Had she thought that or said it?

She glanced down, the worm and cup were gone, she checked out her surroundings to find no one in sight. Sarah stood up, "Hello?" Her voice echoed back. A splashing noise caught her attention so she made a mad dash to the small duck pond and fell to her knees at the edge. Instead of her reflection she saw an aerial view of the Labyrinth. She loomed closer to the watery surface as the image zoomed in closer to the castle; it was in ruins, crumbled and battered. Sarah's heart fell as her fingers reached out to touch a glass surface "What's going on?" The image changed to black.

"Where's Hoggle?"

Nothing changed.

"Didymus?! … LUDO?"

Nothing. Sarah's disposition began to tumble, her teeth held her tongue but the worry in her pried them apart.

"Please, Jareth." She whispered hoping no one would hear.

The image shifted, it was hazed and hard to make out the small image. Thoughts began emerging as the image cleared; is he dead? Curled up in pain? Why can't I get an answer? All thoughts stopped when something floated closer to the surface. Sarah looked puzzled, "A necklace? No it's..." Jareth's amulet hit the glass surface just under her fingers. Sarah hit the glass with a fist and it held fast. She glanced around her looking for something to break the covering; finding nothing close by she resorted to using her clenched fists to pound the top. A crack spidered out giving her hope and renewed strength. One last strike opened the water to her, unfortunately she had not recovered her balance and fell into the cold murky waters.

Sarah had been in these waters before knowing it was shallow so she was shocked when something grabbed her wrist pulling her down deeper. Sarah tried to pry her arm free when something else wrapped their slimy feeling fingers around her other wrists. _**'SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!'**_ Sarah fought, twisted, struggled, and kicked toward the thing dragging her down. The pressure released and she was free'd. Did she hit it? She couldn't tell and she didn't care; all her remaining energy was put into swimming up, or what she thought was up. It seemed to take forever and her lungs began to burn.

Finally she emerged, filling her lungs with sweet fresh air. Her sopping wet hair covered her face and eyes but that did not bother her as she crawled on hands and knees in shallow water to the shore. When her hand landed on something hard she pushed her hair back to find Jareth's amulet under her palm. Sarah snatched it up in a hurry as if it would grow legs and sprint away. She finally stood up to find she wasn't in the park.

Sarah stood amongst an orchard, the air was sweet and crisp in the sun setting light. _'Where am I?'_ She looked back to find the water had disappeared and her clothes were dry as if it never happened. 'What's going on?'

"Hello?" She spoke meekly, no one replied. "Hello?" She tried again with more omf in her tone.

"Oh hullo!" A voice from up above spoke back. Sarah looked up searching the branches for the source.

"Hey! Um, where are you?"

"Iza up here." It's little voice replied. She still couldn't pinpoint its location.

"I don't see you. Where are we exactly?"

"In za orchard, lady!"

"I can see that much." Sarah's hands flew to her hips accompanying her tone of voice while she investigated the tree tops. "I want to know where I am outside of the orchard."

"But you ain't outsides za orchard." Sarah bit her lip and took a deep breathe in through her nose to calm her growing anger. A rustling attracted her eyes and ears when a little brown critter fell to the ground with a plop. Sarah knelt down quickly to examine it. IT was a small goblin. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. A familiar feeling of dread creeped up on her.

"Are you alright?" She asked the goblin.

"Course!" The little thing jumped to its feet. He stood about one foot high, his clothes were handmade by the look of the stitching and made of brown cloth with a rat like tail sticking out the back. He had beady maroon eyes without the evil looking intent in them. The goblin then noticed the amulet in Sarah's hand. "Ooo, shiny shine." Sarah looked at it too.

"Yeah, I think it's Jare- uh The Kings, I'm going to return it to him. Can you help me find him?"

"Sure sure lady!" Before Sarah could blink the little guy pounced at her, she squealed and fell back on her butt. The goblin clambered up to her should to perch.

"You scared me." Sarah grabbed her chest to ease her rapid heartbeat. The goblin said nothing he didn't even look offended or sorry. "What's your name?" she asked having to glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"Sqiabilberours." He answered proudly. "Lady can call me Sqib."

"Nice to meet you, Sqib. I'm Sarah. Now, how do we get to the castle?"

Sarah tried to follow his instructions of turn past the knotty tree that looks like a fish with tap shoes and a sword. As much fun as it wasn't trying figure out which tree it was, Sarah ended up pointing ahead with Sqib saying no no no no no yes. It took nearly 200 yards of walking to reach the castle.

"Ok Sqib... which way?"

"thiz way!" He pointed right. Sarah followed along the high castle wall with it on her left and the orchard on her right. The sun had set making the ground a little harder to see. She placed a hand on the wall to help guide her along._ 'Ugh! Why am I here again? Ok Sarah, don't worry, just get to Jareth and explain what happened and if he had anything to do with this then strangle him!'_ Sarah sighed. Every fiber in her wanted to say it wasn't fair but she knew better, there maybe a reason she was here. It no longer felt like a dream, the stone under her hand felt real, the light pressure of Sqib and his shifting felt real, struggling to see through the darkness seemed real enough; she just wished for a flashlight or even fireflies. Her thumb had been rubbing the amulet in her hand to the point it began to feel warm. She looked down and noticed the silver embedded coin dimly glowing.

"Oo shiny shine again?"

"Yeah but why?" Sqib had no answer and she couldn't think of anything either. Sarah shrugged and held it out in front of her. The light wasn't much but it was better than nothing. After what seemed like 500 yards, they reached a door with a small flight of stairs leading to it. Sarah stepped up and rapt on the door. With no response she opened it and poked her head in.

"Hello?" She stepped in, shining the amulet along the way helped determined the room was used for storage of barrel. Winding her way around, wandering was more like it, she felt like she was back in the Labyrinth. . ._ 'Oh wait, I am. Damn.'_ With a groan she continued until her fruitful searching found her at the bottom of another staircase. A quick jaunt up and through a doorless archway lead her into a kitchen. Goblins of all shapes and sizes were hustling about like mad. Some cooking, others cleaning, a few looked like their job was to make the other's job more difficult by purposely making messes. Most laughed as they worked and the remaining seemed angry.

No one noticed her or said a word. "Excuse me." She hailed a passing Goblin.

"There's no excuse for you!" it replied and kept on trucking.

"That was rude." She said under her breath. "Clearly no one will be of any help." Sqiub nodded. Her eyes scanned along the walls until she spotted a door northeast of her. Sarah watched the goblins for a moment trying to determine a pattern in their strides but it was all chaos. "Hold on Sqib." His little hands gripped her shirt as she walked forward. Sarah made every attempt to avoid colliding with the creatures, sadly no one tried to do the same. One goblin ran into her legs nearly pushing her down which then created a pile up of more goblins. She moved and it happened again. _'Faster than._' She thought speeding up, a few times having to jump over fallen bodies.

Once she made it safely to the stairs she turned back to see the damage, it was minor; the fallen were yelling incoherently but all in all it could have been worse. Proud of herself for making it out alive and double checking on Sqib, Sarah strode up the stairs and into a corridor.

The quietness was a stark contrast of the chaos below. "Ok, Which way Sqib."

"Sqib not know, Iza orchard gob'n." Sarah sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course you are. Go fig."

"No no iza peach gob'n. Dakerlerg is fig gob'n." Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a peach goblin to help find The King, the irony was not lost on her. A quick eenie-meanie-miney-mo helped their journey begin again.

"What's a peach goblin anyhow?" She asked.

"Iza help the orchard grow."

"Will it die without you there?" She inquired.

"No no there be more uh' us."

"Good to know."

The walking continued, this felt all too familiar with no twists or turns so with a lesson learned she ran a hand along the way, switching sides in the wide hall. Still nothing and it began to frustrate her, Sarah looked back and saw nothing but darkness and her hand was cramping up from carrying the amulet but she needed the light it shown. Reluctantly she wrapped it around her neck and fit the clasp together letting it hang in the middle of her chest. Sarah could feel the warmth emanating from it seeping into her clothes, skin and her bones. Al dizzy feeling began to take her and forcing her to sit down against the wall.

"Lady, you wear Kingy's shiny?"

"It's temporary, just until we find him."

"Lady not Kingy?"

"God, no!" Sarah laughed. "Kings are men, women are Queens."

"Lady Queeny then!" His voice was over excited. "Iza never had Queeny be for."

"No, Squib. I'm not the Queen." Sarah closed her eyes. "I just can't carry it anymore." She felt drained of energy and somehow she knew he was going to press the issue, he did, Sarah could hear him talking but his voice sounded far away.

* * *

A loud buzzing noise sounded in her ear, Sarah was startled awake by her alarm clock. Her arm swiftly reached out to shut it up before she plopped back down into her pillow. She laid there for a moment trying to recall her dream as she often did.

"OH my God!" Sarah bolted back up onto her knees and scanned the room, her room in the daylight. "Sq- Was it just a dream?." Sarah sat back on her legs when Karen called to her from the otherside of the door.

"Sarah, you up yet?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was wondering if you had plans today." Sarah had to re-organize her thoughts before answering.

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"Well..." Karen seemed to hesitate, "You're father was called into a meeting and my book club will be here in an hour, I was wondering if you'd take Toby to the park." Sarah was about to answer when Karen began again, "I'll give you some money, you can go have some ice cream; it'll be a treat on me."

"Sure, I will. Let me just get dressed and I'll be down in a moment."

"Thank you, Sarah." Karen hurried away leaving Sarah alone to her thoughts.

'_Ok Sarah... what happened. You were with Sqib in the hallway, before that the chaotic kitchen, walking along the castle, in the orchard, drowning? No, someone was pulling me. Why was I in the water?'_ She tried hard to remember._ 'I remember being at the park... The pond! Something was in the pond.'_ Sarah got a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, would that thing be there? Sarah's adrenaline kicked into high gear.

Sarah quickly showered and dressed as she mulled over her dream again, if that's what you called it. She grabbed her notebook and pen then headed downstairs where Karen had Toby dressed and was currently feeding him.

"Eggs and toast ok, Sarah?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She sat in the chair to scarfed down her food.

"Are you in a rush?" Karen asked wiping food from Toby's mouth.

"No, yes, kind of. I think I dropped something at the park yesterday and I wanted to get back there before it's full of people." Sarah lied between mouthfuls, hoping she wouldn't question more.

"What did you lose?" Karen's inquiry made Sarah flinch.

"Hmm my bookmark. I loved that bookmark." She shoveled more food into her mouth before jumping up and sprinting to the folded down stroller at the door. Sarah opened and locked it into place when Karen came over with Toby and the baby bag.

"I packed an extra blanket and GoldFish for him and Merlin is outside waiting." Karen set the bag down and strapped Toby in. "The money for your ice cream is in the smaller pocket." She pushed the bag under the stroller. "Ok have fun you two! Bye sweetie." She leaned over and kissed Toby. "Be careful Sarah."

"I will." Sarah stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Karen's motherly protectiveness to Toby. If only she knew what had happened, she would have a heart attack. Karen opened the door for Sarah as she strolled out into the fresh morning air just as one of the book club ladies pulled up.

Merlin barked a few times. "Good morning to you too, Merlin. Let's go boy!"

The first few blocks were excruciating knowing Karen was watching them, but once Sarah rounded the corner her slow paced walk turned into a jog; minding the bumps along the way Sarah, Toby and Merlin made good time. The park was relatively empty save for a few joggers and a biker. Sarah laid out the blanket for Toby to sit on with a bag of GoldFish. "Merlin, sit and watch Toby." Merlin had already laid down behind Toby for him to lean on. "Good boy." Sarah smiled before making her way down to the pond, stealing glance back at Toby.

The water surface was calm, it almost looked like it was made of glass as she stepped down to it. A pebble fell in sending rippling waves outward. Sarah sighed internally before scanning the shore then deeper waters. Her pursuit left her empty handed this time. _'Damn. I could have sworn I would have found something.'_ Merlin's bark drew Sarah from her thoughts. She turned around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Merlin! What is it?" She walked back up the hill watching Toby laughing and swinging his arms up and down, tossing a few GoldFish in random directions. Sarah smiled and laughed too, "Toby what are you doing?" Toby's little fists made grabbing motions indicating he wanted to be held.

Sarah indulged him. As soon as she stood up he squirmed about. "Toby?" He flailed his arms again, "You want to dance?" Sarah bounced him up and down with a twirl now and again; the air filled with Toby's squeal of laughter and gurgling noises.

Sarah stopped to lay down with Toby on the blanket. "You are going to wear my out." Toby huffed before reaching for more GoldFish crackers. Sarah yawned stretching out her limbs, '_Why am I so tired? I had plenty of sleep, I'll just rest my eyes for a mo-'_

Merlin's barking startled Sarah into an upright position. "Merlin, What is it boy?" She noticed both Toby and Merlin were looking up at a nearby tree and then she saw it... a large snowy white barn owl. Her heart stopped in her chest, air refused to enter her lungs; she felt like she was being drowned all over again. Toby raised his hands with the familiar grasping motion. The bird's head tilted to examine the trio below. Quickly regaining her composure, Sarah scooped up Toby with one eye still on the bird; who made no attempt to move as she buckled Toby back into the stroller._ 'Crap! Is that him? He came back for Toby!'_ She grabbed up the blanket shoving it back into the bag when her another thought spoke up,_ 'Wait! Calm down, you're overreacting. It's just a bird, it doesn't mean that it's really **him** and if it was you never wished anything.'_

Sarah stopped what she was doing to watch the owl who, at this point, was looking more blasé than ever. A quick glance around reminded her that she was practically alone before taking a few cautious steps towards the owl. His spun quickly with her approach causing her to stop and bite her lip. The two held still, scrutinizing one another. Sarah swallowed hard before speaking meekly, "J-Jareth?" The bird made no attempt to reply. _'Well? What were you expecting? A squawk? For him to magically poof into a man? It's just a bird, a coincidence nothing more.'_

She backed away quickly to finish packing up, "Come on, lets go get some ice cream." Sarah looked back once as they exited the park but the owl had flown away. As much as she tried Sarah couldn't help but feel a little let down.

The ice cream parlor was not much of a walk but it felt lengthy with her being distracted by every flutter of bird wings. _'Stop it, he isn't here. Besides what would I do if he was? Ask him to read my dream? UGH Yeah, that'll go over smoothly! Hello Mister Goblin King, I know you offered me my dreams and what not then I turned you down but I was wondering if you could decipher the one I had last night. No, that's not happening.'_ Sarah was momentarily distracted by all the flavors of ice cream and which one she desired most, finally picking a chocolate peanutbutter blend in a bowl with M&Ms on top, Sarah sat at a table outside with Toby and Merlin. She fed Toby his crackers as she enjoyed her ice cream and wrote down all the details she could remember from her dream the night before.

The walk back home was uneventful to say the least but as she rounded the corner Sarah noticed the driveway still held two cars, Karen's and her friend Mrs. Osbourn; although the book club had ended Mrs. Osbourn always stayed afterwards to converse about who knows what, probably dull motherly things.

"I'm back!" Sarah entered the house and began unbuckling a sleeping Toby when Karen walked into the foyer.

"Did you have fun?" She asked taking Toby from Sarah's arms. "You look exhausted."

"Haha yeah." Sarah smiled and continued, "I think Toby has the right idea, I'm gonna go take a nap too."

"Ok Sarah, Should I wake you for lunch?"

"Yes please." Sarah bounded up the stairs, closed the door behind her then crashed onto her bed. "Mmm comfy sleep." She said muffled into her pillow.

* * *

"LADY!"

Sarah bolted awake in a dark hallway against a cold stone wall and floor. "What the-"

"Lady awake now?"

"Sqib?"

"Iza here. Wherez you?"

"I'm... here?" She looked around, "I'm back here, but I was just at home... in my bed." Sarah mumbled to herself. Sqib gave her a questionable look before patting her cheek.

"Lady here, we find Kingy." It all came rushing back, she instantly reached for the amulet.

"Yes, let's find Kingy." Sarah stood up and started racing down the corridor. Sqib clung on with all his might before speaking up.

"Lady Queeny!" Sarah slowed down her pace to correct him but he spoke again, "Why not call Kingy." This halted her movement all together. She could call him? That would make this trip a little... easier wasn't the word; because dealing with the Goblin King wasn't easy, quicker? No, less troublesome? No, more diplomatic? That was the word or at least it fit better than anything else she could think of, but what would she say? How should she phrase it? Would he even respond?

"How do you call Kingy, Sqib?"

"Iza scream for him."

"And does he show up?" Sarah said a little skeptical that the Goblin King would appear to every screaming goblin.

"Hmm... no."

"I thought so. Let me try." Sarah took a deep breath to try and calm her rattling nerves. "I wish-" She flinched inwardly, "I wish to see- no … I wish The Goblin King-"

_'Would what? Show up all menacing? Tease and taunt you? You need his help to get back, do you really think he's going to help you?'_ Sarah's whole body shuddered.

"I can't do this Sqib. I just wish we could find a way to the throne room and be done with this!" Sarah was startled by the sight of the wall to her right shift into a full body length mirror; the two starred as the silver surface rippled to life then settle down to a low vibration.

"Well... I'll take that as an invite." Sarah approached with caution, a finger extending out to touch the liquid surface. Once silver and flesh met, Sarah realized she couldn't pull back. "Sqib! It won't let go!" Soon her hand had been sucked in, now she struggled to pull back. "No! LET ME GO!" Even Sqib was trying to help by pulling on her sleeve.

"Let lady Queeny free!"

The mirror grew stronger and like being sucking into an undertow, all of Sarah's body was drawn in with a great unstoppable force. She was thrown into the other room without a chance to stumble, her cheek hit the ground causing a burning sensation in her face and down her spine, Sarah's chest hit the ground before her arms knocking the wind out of her lungs, then her knees scraped along down a few stairs. Pain coursed through her body as she started to choke in all the air she could get and began to sob not caring who was around, crying in the fetal position well out ranked embarrassment. Sarah didn't even notice Sqib rubbing her head to help make her feel better. Several long minutes passed when she established her emotions back down to a neutral ground.

Sarah sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in her face, ribs, and knees. At first sight she noticed a lot of goblins sitting around whispering to each other and starring at her. She turned to face the throne and was met with a pair of black leather boots, her gaze rose along with her curiosity... his legs were different- deformed in a way, she figured her vision got jittered after her head impacted the ground but as she looked up he still didn't seem right, he was dispositioned in some and OVER proportioned in another area, that's when she caught sight of hay sticking out of his gloved hands and wear his shirt dipped low on his chest... then his head- it was a gourd of sometype; a smile scribbled out, replaced with a angry look. Sarah eased herself up to her feet still questioning the Goblin King.

"Oh my god... what happened to him?"

"Kingy vanish, he make kingy again!" One goblin answered.

"Kingy!" They all shouted.

"He vanished? Where to?"

"No one knows! You know?" Asked a lumbering goblin with a cauldron helmet.

"No, I came to find him... to retur-"

"Kingy's shiny!" The first goblin bounced up and down.

"Yeah, he must ha-"

"You are Kingy?" A different one asked.

"No I-" She was cut off again and it was frustrating her.

"She Queeny!" Sqib kindly informed them, which they promptly respond with a gasp then:

"HAIL QUEENY"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed, they all coward back. Sarah sighed, "I'm not the Queeny- I mean Queen. I'm only fifteen! I don't remember how I got here, I have no clue what's going on! I want to go home! I need to find Jareth!"

"Well you won't find him here." A low cultured voice rang from behind her. Sarah spun around to find a tall man looming over her, his eyes were vibrant blue like Jareth's but his face was a little wider, his silver blond hair tucked under a chester brown trilby hat, then she looked down to note his 1900's styled suit and cane. If he hadn't been so close she could have sworn it was Jareth in a different outfit.

"W-what-" She began meekly.

"Speak up, girl!" His stern voice nearly echoed Jareth only deeper and harsher.

"W-what do you mean I won't find him here?" Her tone a little stronger.

"What else could I mean? He is not here, nowhere to be found, not in our presence in or outside of this castle nor Labyrinth or all of Underground."

"Why?"

"You do ask a lot of questions,_ girl_." He said making her feel like a child in trouble as she lowered her head. The tip of his cain swiftly came up to her chin pushing her face back up to meet his. "What does it matter to you where he is."

"I-" She started off softly again before clearing her throat and trying again, "I need to see him, I need his help."

"For what?"

"To get home." She answered as his shocking blue eyes searched hers for any sign of a lie. "And... to return this." She couldn't look down because of his cane so she brought the amulet up to eye level.

"How did you get that?" He released her and took a few steps back.

"I found it." Sarah rubbed her chin absentmindedly.

"Where?"

_'In my dream, but aren't I already here? Oh-'_

"When I arrived here, in the peach orchard."

The Jareth look alike stood still with his mouth set in a firm line. Sarah began to feel nervous as the awkward silence stretched on. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"No."

"Can you help me then?"

"No."

Sarah huffed, "So? What happens now?"

The man closed his eyes then serenely kneeled down before her. "You rule, Your Majesty."

"What?" Sarah asked completely perturbed. The last thing she heard as her vision tunneled black was "Hail Queeny!"

* * *

**My first Labyrinth fic, it's suppose to be a one shot. I guess it could end right here but it feels unfinished. Let me know what you think. :) Thank you for taking the time to read all that!**

**-Grymmarie**


	2. You starve and near exhaust me

Knock knock knock

"Sarah, lunch time!" Her dad informed said.

Sarah sat up in bed and lazily rubbed her eyes. "Ok." The dream slowly came back to her, did she find Jareth? No... it looked like him, but different, right? Ugh it was so hazy she couldn't tell. That man called her Your Majesty. That can't be right, she can't be Queen. No! She wanted to go back and tell them off, to explain what happened. But did it happen? It was all a dream wasn't it? Why wasn't the Goblin King there? Where did he go?

A thud at her window caused Sarah to jump then rush over just as a snowy white barn owl landed on the tree branch outside her window. A billion thoughts rushed to her forebrain wanting attention. One of the most powerful emotions a human can have took over her body and actions. The glass pane shook violently in its frame with all the force Sarah used to open it. The sheer noise would have scared off any sane bird, but this was no ordinary bird; and sanity was in question.

"YOU!" She said accusingly. "You jerk!" The birds feathers flustered in anger as Sarah leaned out the window. "You arrogant... jerkface!" The owl sat quietly. "I- You- UGH!" Sarah was so irritated by all the questions she had and no way to properly ask them in her angered state, so she did what any other fifteen year old would door; She slammed the window closed and stormed off, not thinking about whether he might be there or not when she came back. Sarah stomped her way down the stairs to the kitchen where her father, Karen, and Toby sat eating lunch.

"Sarah! What was all that ruckus?" Her father asked. His question threw her; forgetting that they would have heard that noise.

"Ah... a bee was in my room!" She covered quickly, feeling her anger die down.

"Well, did you get him?"

"Oh yeah I let him-" …_'have a piece of my mind?'_ She smirked to herself, "Out."

"Good, sit down and eat something. Did you get any sleep last night? Karen says you took a nap today."

"Yeah, I'm fine though." She smiled and sat down, "Ooo looks yummy." Sarah began eating her tuna and cucumber on croissant. The worried look in her father's eyes warned her that he wanted to ask more questions, thankfully he surrendered his pursuit. Sarah listened to her father talk about work and Karen talk about her book club and the new book they just began, every once in a while she would talk to Toby or help feed him. She lifted a chip to her mouth when all of a sudden she spotted the owl on a low branch outside the kitchen window. Robert and Karen jumped to their feet when Sarah choked on the chip she had just inhaled.

"Sarah!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes yes!" gasped and coughed, "I'm fine." She drank down some water to soothe her achy throat. The other two nodded, exchanging glanced then continued their conversation while Sarah watched the owl. He turned his back to her and sat there for several moments, just as Sarah thought he wasn't going to budge, his head ominously began to turn 180 degrees to face her; this sent a shiver down her spine forcing her to look down at the table and cover her eyes. "Jerk" she mumbled.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yes, dad, I think I have a headache. I'm going to go lay down.

"Sar-"

"I'm alright." She stood up, still shielding her eyes from the window and walked out of the room.

She heard Karen on her way up the stairs, "Should we call a Doctor?" Her father's reply was to quiet to hear. It didn't matter because a doctor wouldn't be able to pull out the thorn in her side. As she entered her room the owl landed on the branch with his chest puffed out. Sarah closed and locked her door before making her way to her bed, effectively ignoring him. Just as she began to lay down she heard a familiar thud; Sarah grabbed a pillow to cover head but she could hear it again. If it continued then her father and Karen would be inspecting the cause, reluctantly Sarah got up and stood at her window.

The two stared each other down for the second time today, but to Sarah it felt like yesterday. Closing the blinds sounded like a good idea but would cause more noise from the bird, maybe pest control? No, she needed to talk to him and get some answers. Sarah knelt down then opened a gap in the window. The owl shuffled his feet and flitted his wings.

"You are not coming in here, you are fine outside. Now, I have questions for you-" The owl turned his back to her again. "Hey! Don't you- ugh, you're impossible. I keep having these weird dreams that I'm back in the Underground and you're not there. Eek!" Sarah tumbled back when his head whirled around faster than she thought could happen. His eyes were huge, but so was he; bigger than the average barn owls by at least a foot. That was when he turned and jumped onto her window ledge, by the time she made it to the window he was already crawling in and even snapped his beak at her fingers when they were near. "Hey, I said no!"

Once the owl was in he jumped up onto her desk pushing and scattering things about, "Knock it off!" Then he took to the air and tried to land on her teddy bear rack, naturally that didn't work out so all her teddy bears were shook loose from their cubbies and fell to the floor "Stop it!" The bookshelf looked like an excellent place to land, oh dear there's no room; not a problem, he made room by shoving more stuff off onto the floor below as Sarah tried to swat him with her pillow, "Get out."

Satisfied with his work he perched on the back of her desk chair to bask in the glory of his small victory revenge with a puff of his chest. "You're the worst-"

"Sarah! Are you alright? Sarah?" The door handle wiggled as her father tried to open the door.

"I'm ok! I'm alright, I just had uh... stomach pains." She hoped that would explain the noise, "I blame the ice cream!"

She heard her father ask Karen about ice cream then heard her explain about this morning. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes dad, jeez!" The plea entering her tone made her sound surprisingly childish even to her own ears. The owl opened and closed his beak without a sound, was he laughing at her or mocking her?

"Ok Sarah, if you need me just call."

_'Should you need us...'_ A light bulb turned on brightly in her mind._ 'Hoggle! Ugh but first I have to deal with him.'_

"Alright, I will." She said to her father hoping they would leave it at that then waited until they had gone before she faced the owl Goblin King. "Look at what you did," her scolding whispered, "You trashed my room!" The owl responded by turning his head upside down.

_'Oh how you turned my world'_ His song rang through her mind,_ 'But of course, it's his little revenge gig.'_ Sarah huffed. "Fine, fine, whatever. I'm over it. They are just toys." She took a seat on the floor behind her chair. "Can you now answer my questions?" His feathered body ruffled with his head still in its creepy position.

"Can you please stop that?" He didn't move. Was it because of the attitude in her voice? "Please?" She asked with more practiced sincerity. He straightened up; she knew if he had anything to say it would be along the lines of_ 'Now that wasn't so hard was it, precious?'_

"Are you going to... you know... Poof Glitter and talk to me?" He quietly squawked in reply.

"Is that a no or a yes?"

…

"Are you mad at me?" She ventured.

…

"I want to call Hoggle, I think he might help."

...

"It's like talking to a brick wall!" Sarah rested her head in her hands, the exhaustion was creeping back in again, she felt a strange pulling sensation, something she never experienced before like someone was tugging on her soul. Sarah lifted her head to find the owl had tucked his head into his body or wing, she couldn't say.

"Fine, If you're going to sleep then I'm gonna take a nap. I have a feeling resting isn't on my agenda though." Sarah crawled up into her bed and laid down facing the owl she presumed was Jareth. "I'll call Hoggle when I wake up and this may be," a yawn interrupted, "Impolite to ask of a King, but please don't- oh nevermind, I don't want to give you any ideas."

Sarah snuggled down, her eyelids gaining weight; feeling the tugging sensation grow even more. The owl's head perked up as she mumbled, "I wonder who that guy is who looks like you."

* * *

"Queeny? Queeny woked up!" Sqib's small voice declared to the world.

"Give her space, goblin." Rang a familiar voice.

"Jareth?" Sarah's vision cleared to see Sqib still looming over her.

"No, child." The cultured voice replied. Sarah attempted to prop herself up on her elbows when a hand gently pushed her back down, "Stay," he demanded "You hit your head when you passed out." As if mentioning it had made her body realize every point of pain all at once.

"Ugh, please just kill me." Sarah groaned before a hand clamped over her mouth; her eyes widened in fright that he had taken her seriously.

"My lady, I know you haven't been here long so I'll advise this once; Be careful of what you wish for. A slip of the tongue can mean a slit of your throat." He stated with his warning voice. Sarah nodded under his hand. He turned his attention back to a cold bowl of water as he soaked a cloth, giving Sarah time to glance around the room.

"Where are we?"

"Your room," He rung the cloth out and pressed it to her forehead.

"My room? I don't have a roo- Wait, is this his room? His bed?" She felt a redness creep across her cheeks.

"Not anymore." Sounding bored.

"I don't wa-"

"Please, Your Majesty, rest."

"Yeah yeah relax Queeny!" Sqib patted her blushed cheek before climbing down by her arm and curling up to sleep. Sarah fixed her gaze up at the canopy of the four poster bed, the dark black velvet was speckled with silver and gold; they seemed to shift of their own accord and that's when Sarah spotted a shooting star.

"Whoa." She whispered to herself._ 'I would have never guessed he could have something like this. I could fall asleep staring at this every night.'_

_'Oh Sarahmine, is that all it would have taken to get you in my bed?'_ His sultry voice rang through her thoughts. She shifted her head to the side to meet the eyes of Jareth's look alike causing a crimson blush paint her face and another sharp turn of her head away. Once her mind settled down from cursing Jareth she spoke, "Who are you?"

"My name?"

"For starters, would be good."

"Gavan, Your Majesty."

"Please don't call me that," Sarah turned to look at him again, "My name is Sarah." He pulled the cloth from her forehead to wet it again.

"I apologize my lady, but it is your title." Sarah let it go knowing it was frivolous to argue. Instead she focused on his short cut hair, defining features, and characteristics that mirrored her greatest rival.

"Why do you look like Jareth?" He rung the renewed cloth and replaced it on her forehead.

"I suspect it's because we are twins."

"Brothers?" Her voice sounding overly shocked.

"What would you have guessed? A doppelganger?"

"I... never imagined he had-"

"A family? You assume much, my lady." Sarah felt disheartened to hear that. Had she been so narrow minded, judgemental, when it came to Jareth? He seemed heartless, compassionless, a pure villain. Was it all a rouse?

"Was he always... evil?" she asked before thinking.

"That depends on how you define evil, my lady."

"He kidnapped my baby brother!"

"Did you not wish for it?" His words stumped her momentarily because she had even though she didn't mean it._ 'Whats said is said.' _

"He sent the cleaners on me."

"Did he not give you a challenge? I was told you said it was a piece of cake."

"That's no excuse, he's rotten and mean and now I'm stuck here because it's all his fault." She still didn't feel any better blaming him, even more so since he wasn't around to fight about it.

"As you wish." He conceded to her.

Sarah sat up, pushing his helping hands, "What's that suppose to mean?" Gavan sat beside her silently not giving into arguing. "Well?"

"My lady, You should lay back down and rest."

"No. I need to get out of here, I need fresh air." Sarah slid down off the tall bed standing on weakened legs. She would have fallen to the floor if Gavan hadn't swept her up into his arms. Sarah prevented a squeal leaving her mouth from being picked up while her heart drummed heavily in her chest, he was so similar to Jareth but completely different. Maybe Jareth was like this too, she really didn't know him that well given their interaction was minimal. Gavan carried Sarah out onto a terrace where a couple chairs sat under the starlight. He gently set her down in the large wooden armchair. Gavan took to standing a few feet away.

The air outside was cooler and felt great on her overheated skin. With a few deep breaths she began to organize her thoughts._ 'I have no clue what's going on. I feel so lost again! Why did I ever put this thing on?'_ She lifted the amulet up,_ 'I wonder if I could give it to Gavan.'_

"Um.. Gavan?"

"Yes, my lady Sarah?"

"Can I just give you the amulet and go home?"

He smirked, not arrogantly just knowling. "That would not be wise, my lady."

"Why?"

He sighed taking a seat. "I have an inkling you'll be asking 'why' often, I believe it'll be easier if I explain what happened."

"Yes, please!" Sarah said relieved.

"Bare in mind that I'll try to explain as much as I can and as simply; as there are centuries riding on these rules." Sarah sat quietly nodding for him to continue. Gavan brought a hand to his chin in thought on how to phrase his words. "When a child is wished away it is, generally, the King's job to deal with the Runner and the Queen's job is to handle the child. As you should know a Runner is someone, like yourself, attempting to solve to Labyrinth. Now not many people solve it, very few in fact but when that rare case does happen..." Gavan shifted in his seat leaning towards Sarah, "When a King does not have a Queen, the Runner... Automatically becomes King or Queen."

"What? Wait you mean... I'm Jareth's Queen now?"

Gavan smiled shaking his head. "Not quite, he lost his title when you denied him. The only way he could have kept his position was if you had agreed to marry him." Gavan let the words sink in, and when her stunned silence stretched he carried on, "But since you did not, you gained the Kingdom for yourself and he is now banished from the Underground."

"Banished." She whispered remembering his last words._ 'I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.'_ His disappointed look, as he threw the crystal into the air, stung her heart._ 'That was a proposal?'_

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted my baby brother back. So why can't I hand the title over to you?"

Gavan tipped his head, "That's where things get complicated. Jareth gained his title through lineage because no Runner completed the Labyrinth before our father passed. Now, a King can gain a Queen in any way or form he wishes, a suitable Fae like himself to a Runner like yourself. The same rule applies with male Runners who compete and finish. Its limited for a Queen. In such a circumstance all the male Fae's of age will gather and there will be a 'Brwydr am Briodas', a battle for matrimony. The winner will be named King with the Runner as a prized wife. If you gave me the amulet, you would be announcing me the winner without the need for competition."

"A PRIZE?!" She said with a raised voice, "I am not a prize! I don't want a husband, I'm fifteen!"

"It's the tradition, the rules."

"Screw your rules! I don't want to do this."

"For a Fae to be granted a Runner such as you would be an honor, and there are very honorable men."

"No! I-Don't-Care. It's not happening, I'm in highschool for crying out loud!" Sarah crossed her arms across her chest, sunken and pouting in the chair. _'This isn't fair, this isn't fair!'_

Nearly an hour passed without a word passing between the two when Gavan stood and directed his attention to her. "My lady Sarah, It's getting late. Shall we adjourn inside for dinner?" Sarah contemplated refusing to eat but her sore body was running low on energy and food was fuel. She reluctantly stood and up and nodded. Gavan followed close behind as if her legs would give out any minute. As Sarah entered the room an aroma of freshly roasted chicken wafted her way, it was the only thing spurring her on to reach the table where she found the beautifully glazed chicken along with fresh steamed vegetables.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Gavan pulled her seat out as any chivalrous man would. Sarah, completely forgetting her manners, dug into her food with vigor. It was savory, better then anything Karen had ever cooked._ 'This is so goood! I could get use to this too easily.'_ Gavan stood off to right when Sarah noticed he wasn't eating. "Um... aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't think it is proper for me to dine with you in your chambers." He saw the expression of **Why** on her face. "Normally the only ones who would be in your presence here," his hand swept up and around signifying the room, "Would be your husband and ladies in waiting. I'm afraid I broke that custom carrying you across that threshold. I apologize-"

"You don't have to be, I hit my head and you were caring for me. I'm grateful for your help more than anything." Gavan flashed an irresistibly shy smile making Sarah's already weakened knees tremble. _'Glad I wasn't standing.'_ One hand rubbed a knee as she smiled back nervously. "So I can't persuade you to join me?"

His smile vanished following the shifting of his weight with a glance around, "I'm afraid not, my lady. A dinner together in this room, is a promise for... well other events."

Sarah knew what he meant, she quickly looked back down at her food with a reply of "oh" and did not press the issue._ 'Clearly they are very set on following rules and customs.'_

"So may I ask, um... why you are here? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

"Certainly, as the remaining kinship to the last King, it falls to me to care for the future Queen."

"Hmm." Sarah's mouth set into a firm line, still not liking the idea of being Queen.

"If my lady won't mind, I'd like to retire for the night. Will you be ok?"

"Oh yeah, for sure!" She pondered about telling him that Jareth was in her room back home but decided against it for now. "I do have another question... I need to get ahold of a friend."

"Who would you like me to send word for?"

"Hoggle."

"Oh yes, I'll send word immediately for him to be here in the morning."

"Thank you Gavan, for everything." With a bow and smile he left Sarah to her own devices. Once he disappeared in a puff of smoke and glitter, Sarah sat and pondered everything he said; listing even more questions in her mind, when will the battle happen? Can I find away out of this? Can Hoggle help me get back home?

Home, she was currently at home sleeping wasn't she? Sarah glanced back at the bed. It's inviting blankets and pillows called to her and all of a sudden she was standing walking towards it._ 'He sleeps- slept here.'_ She kicked her shoes off and slipped out of her pants before crawling into bed then snuggling under the blankets. She lifted the sleeping Sqib up to place him on the pillow beside her, a safe place in case she tosses and turns.

Jareth's bed was the last place she wanted to be but she had no other choice. Falling asleep in a weird place, in a stranger's bed seemed impossible if it hadn't been for her lack of energy from living two lives; she promptly passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The bright red LED lights of Sarah's alarm clock read 3:24a. The room was cast into utter darkness and outside her window a storm threatened to rain cats and dogs. Still perched on the back of her desk chair was a large white owl; presumably asleep by the looks of it. Sarah quietly sat up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, this time she didn't want to think about the events on the other side but Gavan's words still trickled through.

_'Gained a Kingdom- banished- battle for matrimony- a prized wife.'_ Hot tears stung her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back._ 'I can't keep living like this; one life a teenage girl and in the other a Queen. It's going to tear me apart!'_ Sarah tucked her knees to her chest and silently cried into her arms unknowing that in the shadows Jareth regarded her with an inquiring mind.

Sarah hadn't moved by the time her tears had dried there were too many thoughts to be examined and plans to create, several_ 'what if'_ situations she wished not to be placed in. She heard the owl shifting about, probably cleaning himself or trying to get her attention, she didn't really want to face him just yet. What was she going to say? Should she tell him about Gavan and what he said, did Jareth already know this was going to happen. Part of her wanted to hear his voice; even if it was mocking then at least she would have someone to- Hoggle!

Gavan said he was going to send word for him to present himself in the morning and even though Sarah hadn't the faintest idea of how the time worked between here and there she hoped of all hopes Hoggle would answer her here in this realm. Sarah quickly jumped to her feet, standing over the owl and chair as she gently scooted it aside; not wanting to give him the chance to bite her if she sat down.

"Since you decided not to be helpful then I will find someone who will be." The owls head turned 180 degrees to watch Sarah stand in front of her ransacked desk and mirror. She took a deep breath and focused; imagining Hoggle's face. Calling for her friend while in the presence of Jareth was a little unnerving but necessary.

"Hoggle, I need you." Trying hard to leave the pleading inflection out of her words. A silent awkwardness started to fill the room before she tried again with a hand on the mirror, "Hoggle, I need you." The unpleasant feeling continued when Sarah hung her head, she could feel the tears attempting to return. "Hoggle, please! I need someone." This time she didn't care who was listening letting her voice sound beseeching for him. "Hoggle," She whispered, "Hoggle. Please."

_'Maybe he's not home? Does it work like a phone? Is he on the other line? Did I lose my connection? Why won't he answer? Ok don't fret, I will get to see him on the other side. Won't he be so surprised.'_ Sarah sunk down to her knees effectively battling the tears as she looked over her shoulder to the eye the owl.

"I'm going to ask a question, I'd like a reply but let me warn you now, if you don't comply I'm going to... call pest control and tell them you have rabies." She really hoped he understood her threat as they sat still watching each other. "Squawk if you really are Jareth." The first moments passed to slowly for Sarah's liking but he eventually croaked out a noise before turning away. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He turned back to glare at her. "That's better." Turning to sit more comfortably she continued. "One squawk for yes and two for no..." She thought carefully about what her questions should be and how to ask them.

"Do you know why I can't call Hoggle?" He was silent. What Sarah did not know, but would probably have guessed right, was that Faes like to twist the truth using clever wordplay; not to say that they couldn't answer forwardly because where's the fun in that? Jareth was now trapped between a rock and a hard place by having to answer yes or no, if she asked all the right questions he would not have a leg to stand on, so to speak. Why not just lie? He could, but the situation they were both in was too delicate. This is all very much like walking on a swinging rope bridge with a friend, you want to tease them because of their fear but not to get both of you killed in the end. A game, with no restart. A challenge. He squawked once.

That didn't answer much for her, except he knew why. "Do you know what's happening to me?" Jareth would have smiled if he could. He wanted answers too and was unsure of how to get them until she gave him the special little opening. His head tilted to the side in question. Jareth knew she bought it when her teeth caught her bottom lip in contemplation on whether to tell him or not. _'He doesn't know? Or doesn't understand? Damn it. You can't get blood out of stone, so keep it vague.'_

"I had a dream that I was in the Labyrinth, um after I... left the first time. So now everytime I fall asleep here I'm back there and when I fall asleep there I'm back here. I know it's real because when I'm there it's real but when I'm here it felt like a dream." Her words rambled on as she fiddled with the seam of her shirt "I met Sqib. He's an orchard goblin. Anyway we tried looking for you but, well, you weren't there. Um... someone had told me that you were banished." Sarah looked up to his unyielding beam. For a moment she thought maybe he should know everything but decided not yet.

"Things are going to happen and I need help. I don't know what to do." Jareth turned away from her, ignoring her protests and demands to listen to her. He knew what was happening and about the upcoming events, but there was nothing he could do. She had to figure it out on her own; when and if she did, would be nothing but fruitful for him. Everything he wanted weighed on her unknowing shoulders. His cards were dealt and the ball was in her court, this won't be a fun game. She will change for better or worse and he won't be there to shape her into what he needs her to be. Is this what it felt like having to put your faith into someone? Jareth, the great Goblin King putting his life into the very hands that destroyed him. He needed her to think of him as an ally. He was going to have to do things to achieve that like... cuddling up to her, acting cute, and being nice. This shouldn't be too hard because she was a girl after all and most girls can't resist cute and cuddly animals, like how women can't resist his charms.

Jareth glided over to Sarah's bed effectively startling her and not expecting her pillow to hit him with such velocity. His feathered body hit the ground followed with the sound of Sarah gasping. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She was down on the ground in a flash. "You scared me, are you ok?" She lifted him up to place him back on her bed. How much more of a beating could he take from her? His anger flared as he squawked and snapped at her. "Ack! Jeez, I said I was sorry." Sarah pulled away quickly. Damn this is not what he pictured happening.

Sarah stepped up to her window as the rain began to fall. "This is all my fault." she said to herself. Jareth squawked once in agreement causing her to look over her shoulder and glare down at him. "You could have prevented all of this if you had just given Toby back." Jareth made a low rumbling noise and turned away. "What's done is done, I suppose you'd say." Jareth squawked with a surprisingly deadpan tone; even though there's so much he would have said.

_'It's nearly 4am and I'm conflicted, should I go to bed and try to figure this out with Hoggle and Gavan or stay awake here with... him?'_ Sarah watched Jareth hunker down at the foot of her bed, he looked so soft and innocent and she wanted to pet him, never having actually touched an owl, Sarah imagined he was fluffy and fine but she knew better because none of those words described the man she knew- or thought he was. Maybe she'll just lay in bed and ask him questions, Sarah glanced down to note that she hadn't changed out of her clothes from the day before. With a final decision made she walked over to her closet, the doors swung open to reveal her wardrobe. Sarah kicked her shoes off into a wicker basket on the floor then started to shimmy her top up when she heard a crooning noise from behind. A red blush spread across her cheeks, nearly forgetting he was there.

"A little privacy, please?" Sarah turned. His response, accompanied by hooded eyes, were two slow hoots. "But this is MY room!" Still he didn't move. "Find be that way." A momentary thought of just changing in front of him crossed her mind to show she wasn't weak and could be bull headed too but a second glance back at him and she could see the gears in his mind working, no she won't give him the pleasure. Sarah gathered her clothes and left her room to the bathroom down the hall. When she came back in a long shirt and pj shorts she could have sworn he was pouting, but chalked it up to her imagination instead. Dirty clothes met hamper and Sarah met bed; sitting criss crossed by her pillows.

"What else should I ask you?" She contemplated aloud,_ 'I want to know if there's a way to get him back but he can't answer that.'_

"Are you able to return to the Labyrinth?"

One low craw.

"Can you return on your own?"

Two this time.

_'So he needs help, I'll have to ask Gavan if there's something he can do. What else?'_ She yawned.

"Will I be stuck between two worlds?"

A cautious eye and one croak. His answer may have made her feel a little better as she tucked herself under the blanket; although that ease would have dissipated even she had known that the Labyrinth will never let her go. One life to be lived in the end, but not the one she would want. Jareth hopped his way up the bed once Sarah settled down, stopping just within reaching distance. She watched him and pondered thoughts previously thought. This time she'd take a chance and reach for him, her fingers grazed the top of his head. _'Wow, he is soft.'_ Another hop closer and Sarah was able to pet him with her whole hand before scratching under his chin as she had done with Merlin and the neighbor's cat.

"You should be glad that Karen's allergic to cats and that Merlin has to stay in the garage. I'm not though, I miss Merlin sleeping at my feet and I've always wanted a cat." Sarah continued to stroke his back as he laid down by her hip. "You can stay here for however long it takes to get you back home, we'll have to keep you hidden from Karen; that means outside when I'm not in here." It wasn't just because he was getting pet that made him happy, Sarah was growing attached to him and it's just what he wanted. The conditions were doable and the perks weren't so bad as of now.

Sarah's hand slowly stopped to settle on his back as her breathing deepened, Jareth intently watched her. By now she'll be waking up on the other side. Where was she sleeping though? He snuggled down hoping it was his bed she awoke in. He'll have to remember to capture it and view the adventures she had without him, once he returned of course.

* * *

_**But wait! There's more! Yay, Second Chapter! This story is certainly turning out longer than I expected. There goes my attempt at a one shot, oh well maybe next time I write a story. What do you think so far? Reviews are fuel to me! Let me know if you'd like me to continue. Questions or Comments? Does everything make sense? :)**_

_**Thank you for reading all that!**_

_**Special thanks for the reviews!**_  
_**KAM wuz here and Kaytori!**_


	3. Everything I've done

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter. I'm posting in hopes to motivate me to write more and break down the writer's block. Reviews help with that process.**_

_**Special Thanks to the ever so talented KAM wuz here for being my beta-reader.**_

* * *

Sarah awoke to a tiny hand patting her cheek. "Queeny, breakfast timez!"

"Not yet." Sarah groaned and rolled away, hoping to fall asleep, but her stomach already caught the delicious aroma of french toast and coffee.  
She sighed with heavy eyelids as she forced herself to sit up. The bright morning sun shone in from the balcony doors, lighting up the large table covered in food.

Sarah's jaw dropped as sat up to squirm out from under the blankets then ran over to inspect all the food. _This is way cool, but way too much for me to eat. I hope they don't expect me to._ Sarah felt Sqib climb her pant leg then jump onto the table. He looked up to her as if waiting for permission.

"Well? Go ahead," she encouraged. "I can't eat all of it."

Sqib grinned then drove into a bowl of grapes while screaming, "Weeeee!" Sarah giggled and proceeded to walk around the table, sampling any and everything from buttery croissants to a variety of rolls and buns. There were different spreads of jams and butters and syrups, plus the drinks: juices, coffee, teas, and something she thought might be a green wheatgrass smoothie. She didn't bother with that one. Sarah's hand faltered above a platter of fresh sliced peaches before pulling back as if it would bite her. _Skip it too; been there done that._ She moved on, circling the table a few times to try this with that and that with that, mixing and combining until she was sat down in a chair feeling very bloated and sated.

With the sun lighting the previously shadowed room, Sarah was able to inspect the details of her surroundings. For starters, the room was huge, it felt taller than her school's gym. _Karen would have a field day complaining about the heating bill and cobwebs._ Straight ahead of her was the main door; it stood twice her height and each door were both arms, stretched out, length wide. There were large rug-like tapestries hanging high on the grey brick walls. To her right, from where she sat, Sarah noticed the large archway she had passed under from the bedroom area. Near the bed was a regular door, it looked dwarfed compared to the main door.

A crackling fire caught her attention, to her left was a great hearth, it stood nearly as tall as herself and looked to be made of white marble inlaid with gold engravings of goblins and creatures of the like. There were also words inscribed above the familiar symbol she'd seen Jareth wearing_—the one I wear_, she reminded herself, reaching for the amulet. Sarah peered at the lettering, strangely feeling like she could read it but still not able to make out what it said when all of a sudden she felt the sensation of eyes upon her person. Sarah looked above the grand fireplace to meet the eyes of Jareth.

Sarah sat back with a gasp. How could she not have seen that before? It was a huge portrait, larger than herself. Jareth glared down, looking ever so formidable and stoic, powerful and intimidating. Mixed feelings stirred in her gut; fear and... desire? Her heart fluttered at the secondary feeling. The realism of the painting made her feel like he would step out any minute and berate her from being in his chambers. Her body refused to move for several moments as she stared at him.  
This didn't go unnoticed by her new found friend Sqib, who quickly got her attention the one way goblins knew best. A grape hit its target in the middle of her cheek. Sarah jumped and eyed the little guy.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Queeny lost staring at Kingy. Queeny miss Kingy," he stated matter-of-factly, causing Sarah's face to flush crimson.

"I do not!" She retorted childishly.

"Duhz too!"

"Do not!"

"Duhz too."

"Ugh, no! He's arrogant and cruel and... and—"

"Han'some?" Sqib teased.

Was she that readable? A glance back up at him made her heart flutter again. He really was handsome, (and as memory served, he preened about it). But she wasn't going to be bested by a goblin. "I was gonna say old!"

Sqib looked at the picture too and seemed to stew over her comment with a slight nod. "Kingy waz here before Sqib."

Sarah's head cocked to one side, "How old-"

A small glass orb rolled across the floor, catching Sarah and Sqib's attention. It hit the leg of her chair, intermittently glowing white and red. The two exchanged glances before Sarah picked it up.

Gavan appeared in the crystal ball.

"Good Morning Your Majesty!"

"Oh, Gavan, morning!" Sarah said brightly.

"I thought I would inform you that Hoggle is here, waiting in the throne room."

Sarah jumped to her feet."Oh good, I'll be right there! Wait! How do I get-"

"My lady, Sarah," he interrupted her, "there is no need to rush. Please feel free to shower and change. When you are ready there will be an escort waiting for you outside your door."

Sarah glanced down, remembering she only wore her shirt and under clothing. "Right! Heh, Thanks." Gavan gave a slight bow before the crystal popped like a bubble.

_Wow, I need to get use to that. Ok, that door is clearly the main one, so that one by the bed must be the bathroom_. Sarah rushed towards it and marveled at the beauty once inside. The blue hued windows filtered the yellow sun, the walls were lined from floor to ceiling with ceramic tiles starting with a blue-black and lightening up in shade as it reached the overhead. Surprisingly, the only thing she saw in the room was a toilet in the far corner and a simple wooden towel rack close by where she stood; there were no mirrors or shelving, and no tub or shower.

Something caught her eye. It was movement. Was it just her imagination? Sarah took a few hesitant steps in, and clearly saw it. A whale on the wall, swimming right toward her as if she were watching from an underwater ship. The speed was slow and lumbering as it gradually passed over her on the ceiling to the opposing wall. She'd never seen anything like it before, it was... simply magical.

Then she noticed something else swimming towards her before it dipped down into the darker blue. Sarah squinted hard at the tiles and waited to see if it would return. With sharp maneuvering, a great white shark jumped up out of the depths, razor sharp teeth threatening to eat her as his jaw consumed the entire 15 foot tall wall. Sarah screamed bloody murder as she tumbled back to escape for safety. She must have triggered something because large amounts of water rained down on her. Her first thought was that the ocean broke through and the shark was going to eat her. Fear gripped her as she scrambled back towards the door on the wet surface. Sqib, after hearing her scream, met a soaked Sarah at the door as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Queeny! Whaz wrong?"

"SHARK!" Sarah yelled, unable to control her tone.

"Where?" He seemed very interested to see a shark as his head poked in to see.

Sarah turned, searching for the sea creature, but all she found was water coming from the ceiling in uniform drizzles; the shower. Very slowly it dawned on her. Oh. Now she was beginning to feel silly for overreacting, but had good cause; no one warned her. How was she suppose to know Jareth likes shooting star canopies and ocean depth bathrooms? She never expected this.

_Things are never as they seem_

_Yeah, tell me about it. You'd think I would have learned by now. Ok, come on! Hoggle's waiting; I need to hurry._ Sarah stood and told Sqib to wait outside while she showered. He promised to stand guard. With the door secured, she made her way back to the still running water and stripped out of her wet clothes. The amulet felt warm and heavy against her breastbone. She reached up to remove it and found that the clasp would not let go. She gave up with a sigh of frustration. It's not that important, it'll survive some water.

The shower helped revitalize her skin and mind, and she wondered if the water was magical too, until she wondered what to do about shampoo and soap.  
The water abruptly stopped. _What the—? Hey, I wasn't finished_. One spout oozed out a foamy soap concoction that smelt of wild flowers, her favorite kind. She used the soap the wash her hair and body, then tested with a thought._ Time to rinse off_. The soap was cut off and all faucets began to pour out warm water. She smiled up into the spray of water._ Oh yeah, that's awesome_. All rinsed and clean, Sarah turned the water off with a thought and went over to the fresh towel awaiting her by the door.

Sarah stopped in the middle drying of her hair when another thought came to light. Half her clothes were soaking wet on the floor and there were no clean ones to spare. Sarah wrapped the towel around her chest before venturing out. Sqib was curled up on the floor, sleeping.

_Good guard dog._ She giggled to herself as she stepped past him to a dresser.

_Hmm..._ One drawer opened. Leather and leggings. _No; I'll wear my jeans. **Next**!_ She pulled the second one out.

_Shirts. They look a little too large for me, but I'll try it out._ She picked out a deep red one, tossed it on her shoulder and continued to the third drawer.

_Waistcoats... Well, I'll have to wear one since my bra is still wet._ A black one joined the red shirt. She closed the drawer before returning to the bed and making sure Sqib continued to sleep. The towel fell to the floor and the shirt slipped on; it was larger than her so she rolled the sleeves up. Next were her pants to tuck the shirt into.

The waistcoat fit well enough, giving her room to breathe and tight enough to conceal the lack of under garments. She slipped her shoes on then proceeded to a full length mirror nearby, taking in the sight of her being. Her damp dark hair hung in tendrils nearly matching the waistcoat in shade. The crimson shirt rolled up at her elbows and dipped below her clavicle to expose half her breastbone and a little bit of cleavage; the amulet hung outside the shirt and just below her exposed skin. The outfit looked more modern due to her jeans and sneakers._ I look good,_ she had to admit_. Look what you're missing, Goblin King._ She snickered and posed with one hand on her hip in an attempt to act high and mighty.

Sarah took a hard look at herself just then. Her smirk faded.

_What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't think like that, I don't know what came over me._ She ran her fingers through her hair when a knock at the door reverberated through the room. Sqib's head shot up.

"Come on, Sqib, time to go."

"Yes, Queeny!" He scrambled to her waiting hand then was placed on her shoulder.

Sarah was led down many halls by a stout, blue tinted goblin, who wore a rusted strainer helmet, ragged shorts, and a mangled leather vest. The corridors seemed to last forever; they would suddenly end and a door would appear whichever way they headed to next. Sarah tried a few times to strike up conversation with the other goblin, and wasn't sure if he was mute and deaf or just ignoring her. He was short but very speedy, causing Sarah to alternate between speed walking and a light jogging pace.

They soon arrived to the throne room. Last time she was there it was filled with rioting goblins and a straw stuffed Jareth in the chair of royalty. The room was now void of all goblins and hay persons alike. Shame, I'm sure Straweth would have made a fine king. Sarah giggled to herself as she stepped into the massive room. The unusual quietness was unsettling, but it quickly vanished when Gavan appeared from behind her.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," he greeted.

Sarah whirled around and gasped."Is it really necessary to do that?" His only response was an cavalier smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said flatly as he guided her into the vacant throne.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"No, not really. Where's Hoggle?"

"Just outside the door." Gavan waved a hand, causing the door to slowly groan open.

Hoggle took that cue to hobble in."Sarah!" He spotted her while putting all the speed he could into his legs.

"HOGGLE!" Sarah ran past Gavan, with Sqib holding on for dear life, dropping to her knees and hugging her friend. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Sarah, what are ya doin' here? Where's tha' rat, Jareth? Did he trap you here?"

"No he didn't Hoggle. It's... it's hard to explain and I'm still trying to figure things out but I was hoping you'd help me... again." Sarah gave a shy smile.

"Anythin' for you Sarah. Um... Sarah?" he started carefully.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing Jareth's amulet and clothes?" He stepped back to glance her over.

"Uh." Sarah couldn't prevent a small smile from tugging on her face.

"Thatz cuz lady iz—"

Sarah's hand reached her shoulder and smolder Sqib's attempt to clarify. He muffled and squirmed. "Yeah, that's kinda why I called you," she confessed. Hoggle quietly eyed her.

She glanced back at Gavan, who stood silently by the throne with both hands on his cane front and center. Sarah briefly wondered if she could trust him, if she should tell Hoggle what he told her, and should she tell anyone that Jareth was back at her house? Hoggle will probably tell her to drown the flying rat and leave him to the cats and she was still unsure of what Gavan would say or advise on the matter, but the fact remained she was determined to get him home. All Sarah knew was that she didn't want to be ruler of a kingdom and Jareth was the last one she knew who did... at least rule it. It's like when you broke your mom's favorite vase and all you could do was wish things were back to normal but had to settle for gluing the pieces together and hoped no one would notice.

Wishing... That's what landed her in this mess to begin with. She didn't want to wish anymore. No. Actions would get her where she wanted, it'll be hard work but better than the repercussions of wishing._ Just be frank with him, get to the point, and be done with this_, Sarah thought as she smiled back down to Hoggle.

"It seems... that... I'm—" She swallowed hard. "I'm the new goblin ruler."

"W-what?!"

The throne room was quiet after Sarah had finished explaining everything Gavan told her. Hoggle and her sat on the floor facing each other, despite Gavan's attempts to persuade her to take the throne.

Hoggle's gnarled fingers rubbed his stubbled chin as he nodded. "Nothin' for it, Sarah."

"Nothing? There's gotta be something I can do. It may be a stretch, but could the wiseman help?"

"Fat lot he'd do, Sarah. He ain't nothin' but waste' space and brains."

Sarah groaned into her hands. Hoggle patted her knee. "What if"—Hoggle leaned in to her muffled voice—"I could find Jareth?" She sat up.

"Uh... I don't think tha' ra- uh he ain't gunna help, Sarah." His eyes cast down.

Gavan spoke up. "My lady Sarah, he is no longer in the Underground."

Sarah turned to him. "Ok, so what if I find him Aboveground?"

She couldn't tell if his expression was disapproving or empathy for her wishful hoping. "That's an arduous task, my lady. He'd possibly be in owl form, stuck that way for the rest of his life; there is no possible way to find him Aboveground... The chances of you finding him are unlikely."

_Yeah, you don't know your brother too well, do you? He wouldn't just give up. Too stubborn I suppose._ Sarah sighed._ They aren't going to be any help._

"My lady Sarah, may I ask a question?" Sarah nodded in response.

"You mentioned going Aboveground."

"Umm... yeah-" Sarah hadn't yet explained that when she was asleep in one realm she would wake in the other; just on the verge of telling him when he spoke again.

"Have you figured out how to harness magic?" His head tilted to the side.

Sarah paused. _Magic? What was he talking about? She was mortal, how could she use magic?_

_But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and he had given her certain powers._

A blush crossed her face. Did he give her powers? How long did she have this magic? Her heart thumped, thinking of the quote from her book. He fell in love with her, so much to give her some of his magic?

Gavan was also in serious thought but spoke again. "Even if you had, it will take time for you to grasp enough power from the amulet to travel Aboveground."

Sarah's face became blank. _Oh,_ she thought. _Good thing you didn't say something stupid in front of them... wooing over Jareth like that. Ugh, he's not even here and still makes me feel childish._

"We should begin classes soon, when you feel ready that is, my lady."

This made Sarah pause and think, taking a good couple of minutes to weigh her options and future events. She needs to find out when the battle begins, how she'd travel to Aboveground when she was already there half the time anyway, and how to get Jareth back here.

_What's going to happen when he does come back? You can't just give him the amulet. Gavan said that's basically automatic marriage, I ain't doing that! Ok, stop stop... we are jumping the gun here. First thing is first. Get information then formulate a plan._

"I'd like that, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Gavan smiled and bowed.

"Sarah," she heard Hoggle begin questioningly. "Have you checked the library, yet?"

"There's a library?"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, lovelies! If you enjoyed it, please be a deary and leave a review! :)_**


	4. I've done for you

**A/N: _Big thanks to KAM for helping me edit, giving advice and creating ideas! And thank you's for the reviews! I absolutely enjoy hearing your point of views and what you guys think might happen. You all have helped shape this story into what it is now. I didn't expect it to pass 4 chapters and now I see it'll be continuing for a while. _I'm already 1/3-1/2 the way through chapter 5!**

* * *

Sarah hadn't expected the hours to pass by as they had. The piles of books surrounding them justified the hard work they put into their current task; trying to find hope, so far they had not found much at all. As far as Sarah could tell there were three types of books in the library. Goblin written, Fae written, and English (or Human) written. Goblin books looked like doctor handwriting or chicken scratch, she could see chickens writing for the goblins. Hoggle was literate enough to read them. The Fae writings were harder for her to understand, reading them were similar to having a thought at the tip of your tongue; it's there but hard to grasp. Gavan said the amulet would translate it in time, as she was still adjusting. He was kind enough to sort through a few books but eventually had to leave to deal with the agenda roll of 'The King.'

Sarah was completely grateful that he wasn't forcing her to take control of the kingdom, yet he said that she must soon. Fat chance, not if I can help it. She thought. Gaven did return with lunch for the hard working two and the passed out Sqib, before promptly leaving. The feeling that he was avoiding researching the books tingled in the back of her mind but she quickly pushed it away.

The satisfying lunch helped energize the draining Sarah. She felt the familiar tugging of her soul, it brought a dreadful fear that she could pass out any moment and a distress about her other life. What if there was a fire or accident, would she wake or would they think she was in a coma? Her agitations of what ifs and worst-case-scenarios were mounting. Sarah was shaken from her thoughts when Hoggle came running around the corner with a book in his hands.

Hoggle told her that he had found a goblin story about the battle of matrimony but if you know anything about goblins is that they tell the tallest stories and amplify the simplest of situations. It did, however, refer to a few books: one was Fae the other an English book. He gave her to author's name and Sarah quickly scanned all the books that she had, it wasn't there. She scrambled to her feet and started to examine the shelved books.

_Nope, nada, not it, next, ugh! Where is it?! Uh, no. Gah this is going to ta- YES!_

Sarah pulled a large bound book from the shelf. It plopped on the ground as she fell to her knees, opening it up. Carefully she thumbed through turning pages as to not rip them. The lettering was faded and the phrases were in Anglo-Saxon. "What the? I can't read this, it's in Old English. This isn't fair!"

"No it's not but that's the way it is." Hoggle eyed her with a smile, she rolled her eyes back.

"You're not being helpful, Hoggle." She couldn't help but smile back at how he threw her own words back at her.

"Wha 'bout Gavan? He can read it."

"Yeah," She sounded hesitant, "but I don't want to bother him. It's ok, I'll see if he can read it when he... if he comes back." Hoggle nodded, leaning back on a shelf.

"Sarah? What... what if yous can't get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," He looked down at his large thumbs twiddling in his lap, "What if yous can't get back and hasta stay here? Would it be so bad?"

"Hoggle. I can't think like that, I have to get home. I can't live here or marry some guy I don't even know. I'm too young." She could see the sadness in his face.

"I understands that."

"Hoggle, It's not like I don't like it here. I... I like it because you are here and Ludo and Sir Didymus! But it's just not where I belong." Sarah closed her eyes along with a deep sigh, "If it came to be... if I can't return home. I will stay and make the best of my situation." An encouraging smile help brightened Hoggle's face. "You're not going to stop helping though, right?"

"Course not!" He beamed.

"Phew, good." Sarah sat back against an opposing shelf, "A break sounds nice though." She said as she popped a couple grapes in her mouth.

"So if yous leave us whos gonna be ruler?" Hoggle asked causing Sarah to ponder a moment.

_Well, Jareth of course. That is if I can get him back here. But what if I can't, then maybe..._

"I don't... I don't know how it works but I imagine that if I leave before the Battle then Gavan would take the crown, you know, fall to the next inline."

"Hmph, tha' rat?"

"I thought Jareth was the rat?" Sarah smirked.

"Him too! The lot of 'em."

"What do you mean by that? He has more family?" This clearly intrigued her.

"Er... well he did." Hoggle seemed hesitant about saying so.

"Did? What happened?"

Hoggle scrambled to his feet. "Nope, not for me to say, Sarah" he said as he escaped around a bookshelf.

"Come on Hoggle! What do you know?" She bolted up to follow him.

"What do it matt'r?" Hoggle spun around halting Sarah in her path. "Why you interested in 'em?"

"I-"

"My Lady, Sarah."

Sarah spun around to find Gavan looming over her from the shadows, carefully she held in a squeak as their eyes met. He really needs to stop that. It's frustrating, on so many levels. She thought before clearing her throat and composing her clearly stricken expression.

"Gavan." Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, as she looked up at the dignified Fae, but one stood out amongst the others. _The Book! Gavan can read it!_ "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh?" One of Gavan's elegant eyebrows rose. Something in his opposing mismatched eyes glinted of mischievousness. Something scent a mircro-shudder through her frame causing her flesh to prickle.

_Did the room just suddenly darken? Step back or away or something._ A fearful voice cried in her mind._ Why can't I move? Why... do I feel like we are all alone? Where's Hoggle?_

"Yes," Her voice sounding a little more monotone, her eyes trapped under his gaze. "I wanted..." _Oh know! I forgot what I was saying!_

"What do you want?" His voice was soft, so delicate that she couldn't recall seeing his lips move at all. Images filled her mind's eye, home, her parents, Toby, Jareth- Sarah felt a grip on her hand followed by tugging force downward in her shoulder. Within that moment, light and sound crashed in all around her as Hoggle pulled her back; causing her to stumble.

"Hoggle? What was that for?" Sarah shot an angry look at him, completely forgetting what had just passed between her and Gavan.

"I was jus'" Hoggle looked a little hurt. He glanced at Gavan, who wore a satisfied smirk, then back to Sarah, "Ugh bog it." Hoggle grumbled and shuffled back to the stacks of books.

"Wait, Hoggle!" Sarah sounded a little apologetic, _Damn it, what was that about?_ "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd translate something for me." She asked Gavan.

He bowed his head, "But of course."

* * *

Gavan held the book open to the page Sarah requested for translation and smiled. "My lady, it describes the Battle of Matrimony. From the events that take place to the day of the wedding. I would have told you this, had you asked."

"You knew this already?"

"Yes. Most Faes are required to learn the rules, should the occasion arise."

Sarah thought for a moment, feeling like every moment, every move she made was part of a strategic game. If he knew about the events then how much more did he know? Were there things he didn't know? Words, she learned, had power. Meeting Hoggle the first time proved to be so. Asking the right question, saying the right words, could mean her freedom or failure. The urge to ask him outright questions was too strong to hold back.

Gavan could clearly see her thought process, he decided to intervene. "My lady, shall we take a seat," His hand waved towards several chairs and couches near a fireplace, "I will explain the events then answer your questions."

Sarah headed over to an overstuffed chair, followed by Gavan who sat on a couch opposite to her. Hoggle stayed with the books as he continued to flip through the pages. Gavan settled back into the plush cushioning before beginning.

"The basic principle of the battle is to obtain a suitable King for the Queen and Kingdom." Sarah slightly cringed on the inside. "The qualifiers are of high ranking or royal status; chosen by their Kingdom's ruler. To participate they will travel from all corners of the Underground and meet their future Queen, here." Hoggle raised his head up from a book to listen in. Sarah had a strange inkling at what Gavan stated.

"Um... From all corners? Meaning what? It's not just one big happy family?" Sarah couldn't help sounding a little less thrilled about everything.

Gavan's expression did not falter, "Sadly, no. There are many species and breeds, with several courts."

"Whoa wait... species? Like what?"

"Shall I list all the possibilities? Faes, humans, ogres, trolls, elves, nymphs, centaurs, there are many more. Some will be here, some won't." Sarah sat stunned, blood draining her face.

_Trolls? Ugh! Centaurs too?! I'm doomed, I need to get out of here. These people are crazy!_

Gavan took her silence to continue whether or not she was listening. "There are certain standards a Queen must set, and if you're going to make a public appearance you will be required to take an educational course. With the many delicate ways of accepting the contestants you will need to be prepared as to not offend our future ruler."

_What? Offend him? He's coming here to win MY hand in marriage, he better not offend me._ Sarah bit the inside of her cheek. She felt conflicted between standing up for herself and her rights and not yelling at the bearer of bad news, but it did not stop her blood from boiling.

"It consists of two main events: a scavenger hunt and a timed sprint through the Labyrinth."

"That's it?" Sarah tilted her head to one side.

"These tasks are not to be taken lightly. The sprint alone is fraught with-"

"Untold Dangers? Yeah, been there, done that."

Gavan smiled and shook his head. "My lady, the route you took was but a small percentage and probably considered effortless; childsplay. The nightmares and horrors, beyond your imagination, are kept further back. The scavenger hunt is no easy charge. The items randomly chosen can be deadly to obtain or even never obtain. Getting the scale of a Lamia is impossible. Lamias have not been spotted for over a hundred thousand years."

"Is there anything I should clarify?"

"Yeah what's a Lamia?"

"It is a child-eating daemon. They've been known to have serpents' tails instead of legs. Eventually they were hunted and exterminated to prevent to decline of our species."

Sarah look horrified. "Oh geez! Well I'm glad you guys got rid of them! That's horrible!"

"Yes, well it was a necessity on our part. Is there anything else?"

"Lets see, contestants from other Kingdoms, classes on how to be a Queen, two difficult challenges... Yeah, when does all this take place?"

"Your classes, along with magic courses, will begin in two days. The contestants will arrive in a fortnight."

"I have two weeks?" Her voice was shrill.

"Two weeks is plenty of time to prepare fo-"

"**No** it's not!" Her voice echoed through the tall ceilings. Sarah couldn't take anymore, "You're telling me that I'll be chained down to some total stranger in **TWO WEEKS**! This isn't fair!" Sarah stood up and fled the library. Even with such space, Sarah felt constricted by her environment. Hoggle's voice behind her was drowned out by the sound of her running feet hitting the stone below.

_Run! Just RUN! I need to get out of here!_ It was all she could do and before she knew it, Sarah had made it outside into the cool crisp air. Her version was blurred by the tears and all she could hear was the sound of her own breath as she fell to the grass below; curled up and crying.

Sarah's breath hitched, her face felt moist and her eyes burned something fierce. She heard a strange noise once her breathing calmed. I don't want Hoggle to see me like this. Sarah sat up and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her face. She waited a moment, listening for his hobbled footsteps. When they didn't arrive, she opened her eyes to find that darkness had consumed her surroundings. How long have I been crying? Her eyes finally adjusted to the murkiness of her bedroom when she felt something nibble at her hand.

Sarah looked down, pulling her hand away in shock, but only found the fluffy white owl perched on her bed at her knees._ Jareth..._ His strange owl eyes looked up at her, but she felt the powerful Fae Kings' stare behind them. All her otherworldly events came flooding back and Sarah bit her bottom lip, hoping to stop it from quivering but the emotions she just felt on the other side saturated her on this side. Tears blurred her vision yet again, she used her hands to cover her face and silently sobbed into them. The owl laid it's head on her knee, the only comfort to give.

* * *

**↓ Reviews are loved! ↓**


	5. I move the stars for no one

**A/N: Oh wow, a new chapter a day later. This one is longer, I just kept writing because I couldn't find a good stop point. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to: KAM (My Labyrinth buddy) and Kaytori and to those who fave and follow. :) Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

It would be several more hours before the sun and her parents would rise. Sarah returned from the bathroom with a freshly washed face. The warm Summer night air wafted in through the window bringing with it the sound of crickets and a sense of calm over her room. The world around her slept peacefully while chaos raged in her mind. Sarah plopped down to sit on the edge of her bed; feeling utterly numb and drained, not only had crying completely taken it out of her but never getting a night's rest was taking its toll. Jareth the Owl had decided to perch upon her chair again, looking particularly bored as her. Sarah was tired of thinking, tired of holding back all of her thoughts, tired in general.

"I'll be forced to marry someone in two weeks." Sarah's voice cracked a little as she blurted it out. Jareth's head perked up towards her; he knew she'd find out soon enough, but wondered how she'd handle the news. "I feel like there's nothing I can do about it. Everyone I've turned to for help has no clue about what I can do to get out of this." Her monotone matched her expressionless face. "Hoggle tries, but there's nothing he can do." Jareth made a drawled hoot noise with half shaded eyes. "Then there's you-" Her voice gained some attitude, "You're an owl! Powerless and lacking in the helpful department too." Jareth glared this time with a low squawk as a growl. "Psh, your brother is no different either. He seems-" Jareth's owl form raised up in length with such speed that the chair nearly tipped over. He effectively startled Sarah into silence.

A moment passed as he stood like that, staring wide eyed at her. Her first thoughts were that he was going to attack or start flailing about, making noise and wake her parents. Finally his form started to shift back to normal. He spread his wings out a few times until she got the hint to continue.

"Uh uh... your brother, Gavan?"

Squawk; his head bobbed up and down. Sarah wasn't sure what it was that he wanted to hear so she'd try to tell him everything.

"H-he was there when I arrived, the goblins had made a stuffed You out of straw." Jareth's eyes rolled back before returning to her. "Um he told me I was the Queen and I guess I fainted. He carried me to... uh... your room before explaining what happened." She tried not to blush as his head cocked to the side.

Unknown to her the thoughts that ran through his head went from devilishly delicious to raging murder. His position betrayed nothing. "Hmm... And then when I woke up, he and Hoggle were in the throne room, then we went to the library... he left several times to take care of some task. Things he said the King usually does." When she took a moment to pause and think about what happened, his royal owlness flapped his wings impatiently again. "I... uh... Hoggle found a book, we found a book. I couldn't read it. I asked Gavan too, he said it was on the events of the battle then he explained them to me." She could feel tears threatening again, "Then I ran out crying."

Jareth's head spun 180 degrees until he was no longer facing her. Sarah sat there feeling awkwardly alone as he was in his thoughts. "Jareth?" Sarah started meekly before attempting again. "Jareth? What's wrong?" His head rapidly spun back around; she jumped back._ Is he angry?_His wings flared out along with a low hissing sound. Shortly after this show of irritation, he jumped from the chair to the windowsill then coasted out into the night.

_What the hell? Where's he going?!_ Sarah bolted to the window to see which direction he headed off towards. _Bog it! Shoes, get shoes!_She pulled them out from under her bed and slipped them on before climbing out onto the small portion of roof above the kitchen window. The oak tree that stood next to the house was a good leap away. Sarah edged towards the end of the roof then jumped out towards the lowest branch; her foot landed on the thick branch as she hugged the trunk. A quick swing down off the branch with her hands and her feet touched down on the ground.

Sarah ran with her gut instinct tell her that he would be at the park, she didn't know why when he could go anywhere in the world but that's where she knew he'd be. She didn't take the normal path that she took Toby but instead took to cutting through backyard alleyways; no one was likely to notice her and it cut her time in half.

Running in the warm air felt a little muggy but the actions of it seemed to help clear her mind from her troubles. It gave her brain a second to think about her situation compared to her peers. They, currently sleeping, had plans to spend their well earned Summer Breaks to go camping, visit Disney World, spend time with their families and possibly enjoy a party or sleepover with their friends; while she, on the other hand, was living two separate lives, about to get married and currently chasing a shapeshifting owl in the middle of the night. She'd take back all the times she wished something grand would happen to her, how things were too boring for her; if she could that was.

She was able to push all those thoughts aside as she made her way into the park. Sarah's eyes darted about, searching the trees high and low for any sign of movement or flutter of whiteness. She reached the portion from where she had spotted him the other day.

_How many days ago? One, two, three? I'm starting to lose track of what day it is._

Not one visible sign of him showed up, so plan B. "Jareth!" Sarah tried to whisper loudly, afraid if someone spotted a teenage girl roaming the park so late or so early that they might call the police. "Jareth! Where are you?" Still no response. Her gut feeling began to fade and she started to feel foolish for going out all that way for some bird she thought was Jareth. Sarah didn't mind that the grass had recently been watered before she sat down. Climbing out of the house and jogging took energy she didn't have to give but she knew better than to pass out in the park. Sarah waited a moment to renew her strength before her trek back home; oh god, she'd have to climb back in since she left her keys on her desk.

Sarah nearly smacked her forehead when a sound caught her attention. It was something in the water. The moonlight aided Sarah's sight by illuminating the area. There were no water fowls in the pond, no major breeze to cause a wave. _There are frogs though, ugh I'm jumping at every sound and trying to justify what it is._Sarah was torn between checking it out and frightened because of the time before last, when she ventured towards the water and ended up being pulled in. Another sound emitted but this time it was no frog.

_"Sarah."_Her name was drawn out in a soothing yet husky tone. Her whole body froze in place. That voice. That voice! There was only one person who said her name that way. "Sarah." She frantically looked about trying to pinpoint the origin.

_"Sarah. Come here."_This time voice was less soothing and more stern.

"Where are you? I can't see you anywhere!" The sound of a pebble dropped into the water answered her. Sarah crawled to the pond's edge. The water was dark despite the moonlight. Sarah leaned over the edge to view her reflection she was met with the reflection of Jareth. She thought he had been standing behind her but when she quickly looked back he was not there.

_"Sarah, I am only here."_He said with an impatient voice.

"What the hell is going on? How are you doing that? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

_"I have very limited time, Sarah."_ His arms folded over his chest,_ "There is no time to explain all your petty questions."_

"P-petty? How dar... ugh. I have limited time too so I need your help."

_"Here I am, my dear."_Jareth said with a sweeping motion of his arm and a bow of his head.

"Tch, It's about time."

_"I apologize, __**your majesty**__."_Jareth scowled.

"No, don't even go there. Is there a way to get you back to the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

_"What makes you think I want to go back?"_

"I... uh. Well, don't you or do you prefer being a birdbrain for the rest of your life?" Sarah snarked. Jareth's outburst of laughter rippled the water around his reflection.

_"You cut me to the quick with such a sharp tongue, love."_ Sarah couldn't help but blush as she shot him an evil eye._ "Of course I do not wish to be stuck in this form for the rest of my existence."_

"Good, then you'll return to the Labyrinth and help me get back home?"

_"I will return on one condition."_

"What? What condition? This will be a fair trade; I get you home, you get me home." A silent moment passed between the two until Sarah finally caved in. "Fine, what condition?"

_"Hmm. I'll tell you after I return."_

"What?! No, that's not fair to me! You could request anything to trick me in someway. Just tell me what it is now."

_"__**No**__. Agree or forever be stuck the way you are."_ Sarah huffed, sitting back on her feet in a pout and tried to determine what to do._ "Sarah, if it will put your mind at ease, it will not interfere with your return home."_Sarah leaned back over the water.

"Promise?"

_"King's honor."_

_Pff, you're not King anymore and what's honor mean to you anyway?_Sarah grumbled to herself but held her tongue down fast. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, yes." She said with disdain and wasn't pleased by his wry smile. Somehow she felt that he now had control over her._ I just sold my soul to the devil._She thought.

_"There's my girl."_ Jareth mocked._ "Now, getting me home requires you to travel from the Underground to here, opening a portal and linking _our_ worlds once again."_

"Ok, so how do I do that because I haven't even started my magic classes yet and I have a feeling this will take years to learn!" She sounded disheartened.

_"Sarah."_ His tone took a very serious note. _"This will not be easy but you must not give up. Time is short. Magic is about heart, wishes, and dreams. You will learn and quickly, I suspect. You will have the best teacher to help you, so tell him what you need to learn and that I said for him to teach you it quickly. We don't have time for you to be fooling around with petty illusions and tricks."_

"Who? Gavan?"

_"No. Sarah, he is not to be trusted."_His tone went sour at the mention of his kinship, this raised some suspicious in Sarah.

"Yeah, I've been told the same of you too but at least he's nice to me."

_"Sarah, heed my warning and don't mistake his kindness for friendship."_

"You make it sound like he'll cut my throat while I sleep." Sarah nervously laughed.

_"No, he'd do no such thing but keep in mind that you do not have power over him as you do over myself."_ Jareth's words seem to strike her core. _"As for your teacher, Athraw, can be trusted. He has been training royal families for much longer than my own time."_Jareth's image faded out before returning.

"What's happening?"

_"I'm running out of energy, Sarah. I can't keep this up."_

"Jareth, you can't leave now!"

_"Ever demanding of me, are you not my dear? I will not be far from you."_ His image became harder and harder to see along with his voice fading out. _"Oh and Sarah, try not to get caught alone wit-"_Sarah tried to read his lips but his reflection had vanished.

"Jareth! Jareth, come back! Please!" Sarah didn't care how loud she was as she pleaded for him. _Where'd he go? He said he wouldn't be far and now he's gone?_Her breath hitched as another image began to emerge. From the shadowy waters a white figure broke the surface.

Sarah screamed, falling backwards as the white owl thrashed in the water then up onto the grassy shore until he laid sprawled out and soaking wet. Sarah reached out to gently brush his wing, when he didn't react, she placed the palm of her hand on his exposed chest. _Phew, he's still breathing. But he'll catch pneumonia if I don't get him warm and dried off._Sarah quickly folded his wings in before cradling his frame against her chest.

The front of her shirt had soaked through but it didn't bother her. Sarah still attempted to dry him off with her shirt and petting him as she walked back home. About half way, his eyes finally opened up but made no attempt to move.

"Oh good, you're awake. You nearly scared me to death!" She smiled down at the bird, who had just then realized where he was currently positioned. His face turned into the wet shirt of Sarah's chest. "HEY!" She quickly pulled him away, "Don't get fresh with me or I'll... I'll toss you into the Bog of Eternal Stench." She warned him, cradling him again but higher up. He nibbled on the hemed neckline of her shirt. "You're impossible, Goblin King."

Her house was just on the horizon as she rounded the last corner. By then they sky had started to lighten up with a warning of the impending sun. Just for kicks and giggles, Sarah checked the front door and as she suspected it was locked. Damn. She walked around to the back door. Please! Oh please be unlocked. Gimme a break, please. It was her lucky moment. The door opened up, welcoming her in._ Yes! No climbing back up for me. It's a good thing dad always forgets to lock this door._Sarah made her way up the stairs as quietly as possible and past her parent's bedroom door to the bathroom. She grabbed the closest towel then headed for her room.

Sarah knelt down at the foot of her bed, setting Jareth down on the towel. She wrapped him up in the cotton fabric and patted him down. "You'll have to dry yourself off." Just as she uncovered him, he shook his entire body sending droplets of water flying at her and the bed. "Hey! That's not what I meant." She tossed the towel back over him. "Stay under there while I change. If you come out I swear you will regret it." Her tone taking a dangerous note.

Sarah eyed the lump on the bed as she stood next to her closet; there was no sign of movement. She quickly pulled off her shirt, casting a glance back. Pants, socks, and undergarments followed next. She pulled on a fresh bra and underwear before slipping into some pajama bottoms and shirt, by the time she turned back she noticed the owl's head poking out of the towel. _OH crap! How long has he been looking? What did he see?!_Her face turned red.

"Hey, I said no looking, you perv." His beak opened and closed in a mocking soundless laugh. All she could to is glower at him. "Are you done?" Sarah walked back up to him and pulled the towel out from under him. He simply stepped out and jumped around on her bed. The balled up towel hit the pile of clothes on the floor.

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed, lost in thought about their previous conversation when her stomach growled. Her hand immediately flew to her tummy. "Oh man, I didn't realize that living two lives would make me so hungry." She looked to the owl, who had stopped jumping around to stare at her. "I bet you're hungry too." He bounded up to her arm, Sarah took the hint and thought of how cool it would be to walk around with an owl on her arm. According to the clock on her nightstand, Karen wouldn't be up for another two hours. That gave her plenty of time to get something to eat and back to her room.

Sarah extended her arm out to him. She felt the painful pinch of his claw that gripped her forearm. "Wait! No, that kinda hurts." Sarah decided to pick him up and cradled him in the crook of her arm like a baby. "Haha, there. That's better." His hooded eyes glared at her. "Don't look so put out, you didn't complain the last time I carried you." _Granted it was against my chest..._She tried not to think about it.

Sarah headed back downstairs to the kitchen with Jareth in tow. Upon entering she helped place him on the back of a chair before turning to the fridge. "Ok lets see... When did Karen make meatloaf?" She looked back to Jareth, "Do you want meatloaf?" Jareth's head turned away. "Alriight." She turned back to the fridge to pull out items to make a sandwich with.

Within a few minutes she had prepared a simple meat and cheese sandwich with a few extra slices of ham on the side for Jareth; which he ignored existed after she sat down and offered it to him. "Come on, really? Fine then more for me." She ate her sandwich in silence as Jareth pretended to sleep. _Does he not like ham? Do Fae's even eat meat? Well he must, because owls do. They eat... oh right. The eat mice._ Jareth missed the disgusted look on Sarah's face as she ate. _Does he eat mice?_ The image of him scarfing down a mouse popped in her head. _Does he like it? The act of hunting and killing a poor mouse? This is Jareth we are talking about, preying on weaker creatures is kinda his thing, right?_

_When has he preyed on something weaker?_A thought in the back of her mind emerged.

_Um, hello? Me and Toby? He took Toby from me._

_Didn't you ask for it?_

_Gah, what are you Gavan now? Defending Jareth's actions?_Her irritation rising by her own thoughts.

No response. But she was right, wasn't she? Deep down she knew that she was at fault and he was not; that she only used him as an escape goat for the blame of what happened. If anything had ever happened to Toby, because of her, Sarah wouldn't be able to live with her herself. But blaming others needed to stop. It wasn't his fault, even if she didn't mean it. Sarah stared disheartenedly at the sandwich in her hand.

_Ok, after this, I start a clean slate. No more blaming others and start accepting responsibility for my actions._

_But you've started that, haven't you? That's why you're trying to clean up this whole Labyrinth mess?_ The far-back voice returned with. Sarah sighed with a mental nod to herself. _Ok then. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it!_

Jareth raised his head after she stood up to place her empty plate into the sink and watched her rummage through a kitchen draw to pull out a red leather oven mitt that Karen never used. Sarah slipped it on her left hand before standing in front of Jareth with it. He took the clue to climb up.

Sarah quietly traveled back up the stairs but abruptly stopped near the top when she heard Toby begin to cry and Karen hushing him, just beyond the door of their room. Her heart pounded against her ribcage at the thought of Karen catching her with an owl on her arm, so she raced to her room and silently rushed her door closed at the exact same moment Karen opened hers to step out with Toby before heading downstairs.

"Phew, that was close!" Jareth stared blankly at her with one open eye.

* * *

**↓ Reviews are loved! ↓**


	6. You've run so long

**A/N: My take on her parents. Karen always seems to get a bad rap. How'd I do?**

**Special thanks: KAM :) My sober driver of fanficing.**

* * *

Surprising Sarah couldn't sleep, even after all she had been going through, she just didn't feel like tugging feeling of her soul towards slumber. She settled back in bed with a '_Caitlin_ _The Love Trilogy_' book that a friend in school lent her. Sarah was propped up by her pillows with a fluffy white owl settled in her lap.

She flips the book over to read the back:

_Caitlin. Beautiful. Dazzling. Charming. Rich. And very, very clever. To everyone at her exclusive Virginia boarding school, she seems to have it all. But there is a secret need that haunts her life. A need for love._

_Only one boy can make her forget her cold home life, can fulfill her need for love: handsome, sensitive Jed Michaels. Jed, who has already given his heart to another girl._

_Still, headstrong Caitlin is determined to win him for herself, one way or another. But then a tragedy occurs, a terrible event that has such far-reaching consequences that not even she can deal with them. Will Caitlin lose Jed forever, or can she find a way out of the horrible ordeal?_

Sarah rolled her eyes._ Oh man, a teenage romance novel?_ She shrugged and opened to the first page. Her eyes scanned over the words, absorbing the story as she sighed and groaned about Caitlin being a snobby rich girl. One hand absentmindedly caressed the soft feathers of the owl. Once or twice she'd make a comment out loud, along the lines of "Oh pleeease!" or "She's just manipulating everyone for her own selfish pleasure."

The sun had risen long before Sarah took notice. A knocking sound pulled Sarah from the stories grasp. It was then she looked at the clock at read 8:35. _Oh crap! I didn't think I'd be awake that long._ She thought.

"Sarah, breakfast."

"Ok, Karen." Sarah picked up the still sleeping form of Jareth laying in her lap to set him to the side.

"Are you feeling ok today?" She asked sounding a little worried from the other side of the barrier.

"Yeah." She replied keenly. "I'll be down in moment." Sarah pulled a bookmark out from a desk drawer to place in her spot. Jareth's owl figure was sprawled out nearly taking up half the bed._ I wonder if he sleeps like that all the time._ The pesky far-back voice asked accompanying an image of a half dressed, lounging form of a humanized Jareth. Sarah's cheeks flared pink._ Oh my god, why would I think that._ She forced herself to turn away and leave her bedroom._ I know I said I wouldn't blame people, but it's that stupid romance novels fault._

Sarah could smell breakfast waiting as she made her way down the stairs. Karen was feeding Toby while Dad was on his knees mopping up a wet spill in front of the backdoor. "There must be a leak somewhere." Her dad was mumbling as Sarah entered the kitchen. "Oh good morning sweetheart." He said

"Morning dad." Sarah smiled and took a seat where her breakfast was waiting. Robert stood up, placed the damp towel next to the sink then walked up to Sarah to check her forehead with the back of his hand. "Haha, dad! I'm fine. I just had an upset stomach and needed to sleep it off."

"Ok, sweetie. I was just worried is all. You didn't come out all day yesterday." He sat back down as she choked on a piece of bacon.

"W-what?"

"Sarah, you slept all day yesterday. I went in to check on you sever-" His worried expression went unnoticed.

"You went into my room?" Sarah sounded horrified. Not because it was 'Her Space' but because of Jareth._ Oh my god! Did they see him?_

"Well, yes. You wouldn't answer the door. But when I was in there, you were snoring away so I let you be." Sarah seemed to be sitting on the edge of her seat, reading into every word for any sign of her fear.

"Oh," She stated simply. "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I saw," He leaned in closer to her with a suspicious look across his face, "Why, are you hiding something?"

"What? Me? No." Sarah laughed nervously. Her dad just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry sweetie, I didn't go snooping around." He didn't mention the fact that he noticed she had taken down most of her mother's newspaper clippings.

_Phew! He must have hid away._She sat back in relief a little too soon; a loud crash from the living room startled the entire Williams family. Toby ended up crying from scare. Robert and Sarah rushed away as Karen picked up Toby protectively. Sarah's heart nearly jumped from her throat, along with a certain name, when she caught sight of the large white owl flying around and attempting to land safely on unstable objects. Instead she coughed out a squeak.

"What the HELL is that?" Robert bursted out with.

"What is it? And what your language in front of the kids!" Karen yelled from the kitchen.

"It's an owl! I have no clue how it got in here!"

...CRASH went a vase...

"Robert! Get it, before it destroys everything!" Karen appeared with a broom in one hand and Toby, crying into her shoulder, in the other. Robert quickly took the broom for the task at hand. Sarah knew that her dad had bad aim and balance, she just hoped that Jareth would be fast enough to avoid him as she ducked past Karen and back into the kitchen. The right-sided red leather glove still sat alone in a drawer, waiting for Sarah.

She could hear her dad grumbling at the bird and the bird squawking back angrily, in return. Every squawk pulled at Sarah's insides as she raced back to the living room with the glove on her hand. Her eyes narrowed in on Jareth just as the bristles of the broom blindsided him into the wall behind the tv; where his limp body fell to the floor.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, an alarmed Karen and Robert turned to her. Sarah raced towards the tv and started to pull off the glass figurines Karen kept there.

"Sarah! Stay back." Robert pulled her arm back away from the tv then turned to his wife, "Call animal control." Karen disappeared around the corner to a phone.

"No! Please, don't! He won't hurt anyone." Sarah squirmed out of his grip and jumped onto the large wooden encased television. She peered down behind the Tv to find his white form laying limp and in a cramped space. He was looking up at her. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed quietly to him. Karen peeked around the corner, with the phone in her hand, to ask Robert a question.

"They want to know if it's foaming at the mouth or bleeding... Did you get him?"

"Sarah be careful! No, it didn't look like it was and I have it trapped."

"He's not dangerous, please believe me!" Sarah pleaded to her parents. With her attention drawn away, Jareth took the opportunity to spring out from behind the tv. Karen screamed, ducking back around the corner, Robert staggered back only to trip over the coffee table and Sarah caught the flying Jareth with her arms and held him still against her chest. She then climbed down off the tv and turned to her father, who groaned as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Sarah, don't move. Be careful, that thing might be diseased." Robert said in a very slow and quiet voice as he reached out for a throw-blanket that resided on the couch.

"Dad, he's not." She shielded Jareth away from him.

"**Sarah**." She knew that tone, a very bad sign that he was getting upset; and Robert rarely got upset. "You will do as you're told and listen to me, young lady." Karen had come back around the corner, Toby was no longer in her arms. _He's safe in the nursery, I bet._Karen also had a blanket; just in case.

"Animal control is on the way." Karen softly told Robert, as she took in the scene of a young girl protecting a wild animal. She knew Sarah loved animals but clearly didn't understand the dangers of feral creatures. Robert took a step towards his daughter and she reacted purely on instinct and fled towards the backdoor.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Robert yelled after her.

"Sarah!" Karen and Robert followed her through the kitchen and out into the backyard. Sarah had made it all the way to the back, of the fenced off yard, when she turned around; the owl was perched on her gloved hand.

Robert and Karen stopped 10 feet in front of her, both seemed to notice how she held herself. Tall and defiant, like she had something worth fighting for and would not give up. The rising sun lit up her sharp emerald eyes, which were set in a stone visage framed by her wild dark hair. The owl also seemed to hold itself on high with a hooded gaze. If it weren't for the neon floral PJs, Robert might not have recognized his daughter.

Sarah looked to the owl. "Ok," she whispered, "You can fly away anytime now."

"Sarah, sweetie... please listen to me. The bird belongs in the wild." Robert stated. The owl and Sarah shared a glance, which frightened both parents a little, before Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I know where he belongs..." _We're just having trouble getting him there._She finished in thought. "Just let him go and call off the animal control."

"We can't do that, sweetheart. What if it gets into someone else's house? We can't let that happen, now can we? Animal control will take good care of him." Robert tried a softer voice but only turned into a belittling tone.

"No! They won't and stop acting like I'm a child. I know what they'll do to him and I won't let that happen." Sarah extended out her arm as best she could with the weight of the owl. With light movement up and down, she tried to get him to fly off but only felt his claws dig deeper into the leather. "Come on!" She whispered a hiss at him. The jostling movements nearly threw him off balance until his wings flew out to correct the gravitational force. One wing spread out to 4 feet long as the other fell limply against Sarah's shoulder.

The muscles in her arm begin to burn from holding Jareth in such away and she almost dropped him from the shock of seeing his wing. Sarah gasped and pulled him back in tight against her chest. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked him knowing he couldn't respond. Sarah shot a glare directed at her father. "Look what you did."

"You don't know if that's how it was before it flew into the house." He rebutted. "It might have been injured before, or when it was crashing around-"

"Yes, I do! He was perfectly before breakf..." Sarah stopped mid sentence and bit her lip.

"Before breakfast? How do you know that?" Robert was raising his voice as Karen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She could see that this was going to tear them apart and decided to intervene before the police were called in by the neighbors.

"Sarah, He was what you were hiding yesterday, wasn't he?" Karen took a step closer to help break the tension between her and her father. "Where did you find him?"

"At the park." Sarah casted a side glance to him before looking back to Karen. "He followed me home. Karen please, he's not wild and not diseased and now he's hurt. I can't let those guys take him away."

Being a stepparent is never an easy task. Replacing a loved one can't be done, Karen knows this all too well. She tried being the mother Sarah needed but the little girl she met was already turning into a young woman. Which meant Karen and Sarah's relationship started off on the wrong foot and the last thing she wanted was for Sarah's relationship with Robert to become strained. Lord knows Sarah's real mother was never going to be there for her in her time of need; whether as a mother or friend. Karen saw this as an opportunity for her to gain trust from her stepdaughter.

"Honey, will you go check on Toby?" Karen asked her husband and when he was about to protest she gave him a look that only a husband would understand. Robert nodded and went back inside without a second glance to Sarah. Karen waited for him to leave the yard before approaching her.

"Sarah, I understand how much you want to help him but I also need to you understand the **potential**danger he presents."

"He won't bite, I promise."_ He better not after I just promised he wouldn't._She thought with a mental note to talk to him later about it, if there was a later.

"That's not what I'm afraid of Sarah. He could be dangerous to Toby."

_Oh man... are we talking about the Owl or The Goblin King?_

"Karen," Sarah started off with the best and strongest tone she had in her, "I will never let him get near Toby." _Again._The owl let out a low grumble and a nasty glare for Sarah as his feathers ruffled. Karen gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright, he stays in your room." Sarah's face lit up with a smile, "But only until he gets better. Then you have to let him go, understood?" Karen finished as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Of course!"

"Ok, go head up stairs. I'll talk to your father and we'll deal with animal control."

Sarah would have hugged Karen if she hadn't been holding Jareth already, she simply nodded and took off running. She made it all the way to her room long before the dreaded knock on the front door. Robert and Karen had been deep in conversation, about Sarah and her new found foster pet, when Animal Control came round. Robert relinquished to his wife's request for Sarah to nurture the owl back to health and told Animal Control that the bird had escaped through an open window. Animal Control asked him to call if the bird returned, Robert said he would and took their business card.

Sarah took lunch in her room, not yet willing to face her dad. She was glad Karen was able to sway him but disappointed that he wouldn't listen to his own daughter; still treating her like a child. Sarah needed to take her mind off her dad and focus on Jareth.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt but I can't help and wonder," Sarah looked down at the owl on her bed, "What the_ hell_ were you thinking?! Why did you leave my room? You should've known you'd be seen!" Sarah started pacing back and forth, trying to contain her anger. "Now there's a huge mess in the living room and I'm pretty sure my dad hates me and I'm surprised Karen isn't mad about her vase. And now you're injured and how am I suppose to get you home when you have a broken wing?" She asked him, coming to a halt with both hands on her hips. Jareth half opened both wings in a beautiful display, in reply. Sarah's mouth dropped open. "You're **not **hurt?" He settled his wings back in against his body with a haughty look in his eyes.

Sarah folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not sure whether I should hit you or-"_ Not kiss,_ "...thank you, you jerk." He laughed soundlessly at her. "Are you set on destroying my life or are you just bored, _your majesty_?" After a moment of consideration she made her assessment. "Must be boredom, with no goblins around to bully."

Sarah could feel the soul tugging feeling deep under her skin. She had almost forgotten about living two lives and it was nice to feel semi-normal again. Part of her couldn't wait to get back and learn magic._ The sooner the better._ But the other half wanted to stay here and forget it ever happened.

Sarah plopped down on the bed, next to the fuming owl, letting her legs dangle off the side. She sighed heavily before her head rolled to face Jareth; who, in turn, decided to turn his face upside down at her. She just smiled and closed her eyes; letting sleep take over.

* * *

_**↓ Reviews are loved! ↓**_


End file.
